12 Hours, 10 Liars
by BitterSweetTeller
Summary: In my version of Season 2's last twelve episodes, the Pretty Little Liars have one last chance to stop the A's for good. Rated Teen for suggestive content, complicated teen drama, and at least some action.
1. Hour 1: Back from the Grave

12 Hours, 10 Liars: A Pretty Little Liars Fanfiction Story

Side Notes: If you haven't seen the episode Over My Dead Body and the prequel episode The First Secret, please do before reading this fanfiction. It'll make a lot more sense this way…since this is a Season 2 showdown conclusion to Pretty Little Liars that begins just minutes after Over My Dead Body. But even if you don't want to watch these episodes, you can look up things from either one or both on Pretty Little Liars Wiki.

Hour 1:

About 10:35 P.M. at night, in a certain mostly pale green and dark green interrogation room…

Still dirty and now very much afraid Aria, Spencer, Hanna, and Emily sit and wait for what seems to be their inevitable end at the hands of the corrupt police officers Darren and Garrett. They look teary eyed at the shovel on the pale brown table used to incriminate them of killing Alison. Hanna can't help but say something now, "with us looking like the gravediggers, what's…?!"

Emily starts to insists, "Hanna…"

Hanna goes so far as standing up with a glare directed at her, "no, I have no intention of sitting our executions out!"

Spencer urges, "even with capital punishment, they…!"

Hanna mutters harshly, "Spencer, they are the law! God! We can't even get a good goodbye right." She plops down on her chair hard with her head and arms across her side of the table.

Aria sighs hard, "I hate to say this, but Hanna's right. Who knows if tomorrow comes for us?"

Emily sighs, "true." Suddenly, they hear shattered glass as Jason is kicked against the interrogation room's glass window. Jason cries out at the same time, "no!" The clique gasps as they expect the worst. A dark brown side door to the right starts to open.

Hanna sighs hard, "well guys, least we had…some laughs." All four of them stand up before the figure that just walked in, not sure whether to trust her or not. It was Alison herself to their great shock, in the same dark blue dress that Emily saw her in roughly three hours ago.

Emily herself gasps, "oh my…how…?!"

Aria starts to add, "we thought you…!"

Alison pushes seriously, "first bitches…are you coming?"

Hanna sighs hard, "I'd rather be anywhere but here."

Spencer adds hurriedly, "all opposed?! Good." With no objections, Alison quickly leads her now truly reunited original clique through the room before dizzy and coughing violently Jason can move after them. Some glass pieces behind him have hints of dark red liquid dripping from them.

Earlier, soon after Jason supposedly left the police station…

Jenna by herself is on the other side of the interrogation room glass. She is talking lowly to Jason by cell phone, "talking to Spencer's dad… What the hell were you thinking, drunk?!"

Jason's voice over cell phone laughs a bit over that, "don't worry. I'm not drunk. It was just paying my final respects to the blackmailed: Nothing more. But I want to finish what we started."

Jenna somewhat relieved sighs a little, "good. You get to cover Garrett's shift: In case the liars try to finish it first."

Presently…

Alison presses with a hint of worry on her face, "hurry!" As footsteps close in from both directions behind closed doors, they take the dark brown backdoor into a hallway parallel to the large police office room.

Simultaneously, Jason barely shouts over his picked up cell phone, "Ali…son…!" He falls unconscious from the head trauma, just as Garrett and Darren enter the interrogation room with growing worried looks.

Garrett urges, "I'll take care of him. Go!" Darren hurries out through the back way while genuinely worried Garrett calls in an ambulance.

In the hallway…

Jenna on her way out with the coast clear of other police officers had just picked up her cell phone. She cries out lowly over the cell phone, "what are…?! Jason?!" Jenna then somehow realizes Alison and her best friends from years ago are running for the same way out, with Darren angrily firing bullets after them. Alison's clique just runs faster, the bullets missing them.

Jenna reflects bittersweetly, "how…poetic." She takes out a old fashioned cigarette lighter in the other hand and uses it to quickly light the wooden side door nearest to her. Jenna hurries out the main door as fire alarms go off.

Spencer mutters to herself, "why, that evil bitch!"

Alison sighs hard, "the bolder…the move." She runs right past the spreading flames halfway across the floor, with Spencer and Hanna single file following her lead. Darren pauses running and almost shoots Alison from the side, but interestingly hesitates long enough for her to escape.

Darren mutters harshly to himself, "damnit to hell!" He jumps over the flames before they rise up high enough to stop Emily and Aria from doing the same. Darren almost catches up to Spencer and Hanna, but Hanna pushes the door into then temporarily dazed Darren hard from outside to knock him over long enough for them to get away.

Hanna mutters in cold anger right before leaving hurriedly, "that's for getting too close to my mom's grapefruit."

During Darren's short lived chase…

Aria sighs hard, "what now?!"

Emily presses, "this way!" She and Aria go through a already unlocked door to the side, getting to safety.

About five minutes earlier, in the police office area…

The clique's parents beside Emily's and Alison's parents are mostly very nervously about their daughters being in this much trouble, when the fire alarms go off and Garrett hurries back to the office area. Hanna's mom sighs hard, "finally got Caleb's…birth mom. Why the hell aren't our daughters coming out here?!"

Garrett solemnly lies, "Jason needs medical attention…because of your daughters."

Aria's mom insists teary eyed, "you can't be sure of…!"

Spencer's dad mutters angrily to Garrett's face, "bastard! They may have all done terrible things, but..." Garrett glares back at him during it all.

A random police officer presses, "I don't know what you're all still doing here, but this is an emergency! Help is on the way, and we have to do our job." A significant number of police officers are heading out of the police station, setting up a perimeter around the building. Two of them though are carefully carrying unconscious Jason out of the building.

Aria's dad sighs hard, "I don't like it either, but let's go." They all hurry for the main entrance, but the main way out is mostly cut off by flames where the aflame door used to be.

Garrett urges, "follow me!"

Spencer's mom remarks, "not that we have a choice." Garrett leads the parents inside the police station out of the police station through a certain still unlocked backdoor. Back inside, the police station's check in desk starts going up in flames along with its papers.

Darren over comlink informs Garrett, "I did what I could…but those liars are fricking gone."

Hanna's mom mutters harshly, "bastard cops."

Garrett mutters, "ten four. Anyone else?!" The same answers come back from several random police officers.

Aria's dad sighs, "come on. Emily's parents are probably getting to the airport by now." Without another word, Aria's, Spencer's, and Hanna's parents leave the scene.

As soon as they're gone, Jenna from inside Garrett's police car calls him, "we need to talk: Now!"

At 10:41 P.M., in a certain mostly black and pale white apartment…

Ezra Fitz is in his apartment on the dark green couch. He sighs hard as he starts to write a text to Aria via his black cell phone. It says so far, "I'm really sorry I couldn't come see you, but I…" Then he gets two message notifications. Ezra Fitz mutters, "could this get any…worse?"

He sees a message from his ex-finance Jackie Molina, which says to his further breaking heart, "now that you're single, please do consider taking me with you. The only reason why I didn't give that stuck up Aria away was for you and Ella. You both already have been through too much...without Ella having to talk to her own daughter about seeing you."

Ezra Fitz mutters to himself, "stuck up, my…ass. My god: Aria!" Soon after looking uneasily at the unseen second message, he hurriedly and worriedly pockets his cell phone and grabs some other things on his way out.

At 10:53 P.M., on sidewalk a block away from the station…

The five good liars pause to take a breath, with Alison beginning to walk normally and the other four following her example. The police station fire's smoke is visible beyond the nearest two houses. Fire trucks escorted by a few police cars are on the way there, not noticing the good liars. Alison chuckles, "why Hanna…I didn't know you had it in you."

Along with most of the good liars, Hanna glares back at her, "is that a crack about my weight?"

Alison assures Hanna, "actually, no: You look good for a framed gravedigger. You all do."

Spencer mutters, "thanks."

Emily checks, "so what's the plan?"

Alison chuckles a bit, "I arranged a late birthday gift for everyone. But first…there's our escort to the "party" in a matter of minutes."

Spencer wonders, "but who would…?!"

Aria realizes, "oh my…! I don't know what to say."

Ezra Fitz's silver gray car had just appeared around the street corner Alison's clique is now running for. Alison muses, "happy anniversary."

Ezra comments, "don't push it." He had just unlocked the car.

Alison sighs a little, "right. Everyone else sit between the seats." She gets into the back herself to lie the furthest away from the front across the back seats. With not much time to lose, the other four good liars sit around the seats. The car shortly after relocks, with Ezra Fitz starting to drive them towards Alison's intended direction.

Aria sighs a little, "this better be worth the trouble, Ali."

Alison figures, "hey, there's only room for four girls down there. And after the trouble I went through to save you, I'm saving this dress!"

Emily mutters to herself, "I don't believe this."

Spencer sighs hard, "I do. You haven't changed a bit, have you?!"

Alison reflects with a sigh as she glances at the rear car window, "one way or another, A got all of us hurt. But my troubles: It's something that I wouldn't…even dream of putting others through." The last six words nearly give Alison tears: Something the other four good liars didn't see coming.

Hanna wonders very uneasily, "really? Rosewood's Queen Bee of 2008…is troubled? I didn't think you could be."

Spencer adds, "seconded."

Ezra Fitz mutters, "I…can. Sorry. Concentrating on the road." It was very hard in the dark night to see any of the good liars' faces with the way they were arranged, but Ezra Fitz had just felt that at least Aria was glaring in his direction. And Alison certainly was glaring back at him too.

Emily wonders, "what happened?!"

Aria sighs, "can we just wait until A is busted to do this?! Please?"

Alison sighs hard, "so many secrets…so little time. I don't even know if I'm going to die for real tonight."

Emily uneasily adds, "don't say that."

Spencer urges with a troubled sigh to Alison, "fine. We don't have to go into your story now: Can you at least tell us for sure who A is though?"

Alison easily says with pauses as if she is checking her test answers, "Jenna...Garrett…Jason…Noel...Darren…and hopefully-turning-in-his-grave Ian. Did I pass your pop quiz?"

Emily quickly answers, "you didn't have to."

Spencer mutters harshly, "Emily…!"

Emily goes further, "no, let me finish! A has tried to humiliate, threaten, and kill us all. Alison wouldn't have saved us all from facing death at the same time if she was A."

Spencer realizes somewhat embarrassed, "I…guess. Sorry, guys."

Aria assures her, "it's ok. We've clearly all been seriously hurt for a long time now: Regardless of the details…and of who we want to share what details with."

Alison chuckles a bit, "Em no longer shy, Spence no longer begging for the spotlight… It reminds me…of Neverland." She sadly looks out the rear window again on the last two words.

Along with the other three good liars besides Alison, Hanna chuckles a bit in reflection, "been there myself."

Alison sighs hard, "now it reminds me too much of… Forget it."

Emily starts to insist suddenly shaken, "Ali…if…"

Alison mutters harshly, "I said forget it! At least…until I can bring myself to say it. Because sooner or later, secrets get out: Even back from the grave. Please…sigh…talk among yourselves on our way if you have to: Just leave me out of it." With that though, the rest of the car ride toward the edge of Rosewood is awkwardly silent: Even Ezra Fitz is.


	2. Hour 2: A in War and Peace

12 Hours, 10 Liars: A Pretty Little Liars Fanfiction Story

Hour 2:

At 11:42 P.M., in a particular office mainly bordered by pale gray and dark brown library styled walls…

With a row of scrollbar shaped dark brown framed glass windows behind mostly matching furniture, the good liars are sitting on Ezra Fitz's Hollis College office's black couch and two black cushioned side chairs. Ezra Fitz himself is at his desk, weirdly in greatly held back nervousness setting up his silver laptop. He mutters to himself lowly, "as if Jackie's twisted lie wasn't enough trouble…"

With a round of somewhat minor A related questions though for the good liars to kind of nervously help themselves pass the time, they don't hear Ezra Fitz. Hanna asks Alison, "so my seeing you at the hospital?"

Alison chuckles a little, "a sweet thought from the Candy Castle, but it was just a hallucination from the old Alison."

In a side chair, Emily starts to realize, "but the lipstick…"

Alison sighs hard, "with that slut Jenna, it's better to think of it as just a hallucination."

Hanna mutters lowly, "god! Now it's going to take several drinks to get that picture out of my head."

In a side chair, Spencer says lowly a little creeped out, "no kidding!"

Aria concludes, "just try, guys. Sigh. This is supposed to be the calm before the storm." Most of the other good liars sigh hard before calming down. Not long after, Ezra Fitz goes to get a round of coffee.

Earlier, very soon after the good liars get into Hollis College…

As the good liars and their driver Ezra Fitz came down a red and white firehouse styled darkened hall, Alison quickly double checked if no one else beside them was there. They were indeed the only ones here. Alison urged, "we're almost there."

Spencer wondered, "and the plan is…?" Ezra Fitz was getting to his office door around the corner to unlock it. Alison in sync with this inquiry turned to the other good liars, who also paused.

To their settled unease of what Alison has in mind, she revealed her own recovered silver and light blue flash drive. Alison whispered, "in my escape from A, I got more than just the peeping tom videos: Every A video, every A text, and the cell phone records tracing those A texts back to them… All downloaded for freedom from A."

Along with the rest of Alison's original clique, Hanna chuckled with great relief, "wow. If I had my flask, I'd drink to it." At the same time, Alison quickly put the flash drive back under her unseen bra.

Ezra Fitz urged, "you coming?" He had just unlocked and opened his office door for the good liars.

Presently…

Emily brings up in mixed unease, "does that mean that my hallucination outside that barn…?"

Alison assures her with a slight chuckle, "oh, that was me darling: It's only some of the wording that might be hallucinatory."

Emily slightly chuckles, remembering a certain kiss.

Hanna points out somewhat nervously, "in case you haven't noticed, Emily here may already have a girlfriend without...!"

Aria mostly assures, "Hanna, relax! Emily can choose for herself."

Emily adds, "right."

Hanna sighs a little, "sorry."

Spencer deduces, "it's ok. So how come the ring didn't show up, but Ian's phone did?"

Hanna sighs a little, "great! Out of all the minor questions you could've picked...you pick the creepiest."

Emily figures, "anything about A is creepy, Hanna."

Alison sighs hard, "it was going to be the final nail in all of your coffins: With using it to blame Spence…for Mike's stealing wave."

Aria shakes her head in voiced shock, "after what I've seen of my brother Mike, I can't believe he would let himself be pushed around by A like that! Months before therapy, he was pushing away everyone around him." Ezra Fitz is bringing two coffees from a college equivalent of a teacher's lounge to his desk, when he realizes Aria's mood is going to some degree from bad to worse.

Hanna starts to assure her, "least either way, we can…"

Ezra Fitz interrupts, "I know this may be a bad time… Sigh. But can I talk to you for a minute, Aria?"

Alison noticeably annoyed wonders, "how long is a Fitz minute…?"

Aria glares at Alison soon after getting up angrily, "that's none of your damn business, Alison!" Alison surprisingly gets up angrily to glare back at Aria. The other three good liars get up quite nervously.

Alison starts to mutter harshly, "when your own safety…!"

With Spencer and Hanna getting ready to restrain Alison from behind, Spencer shouts, "Alison! Tonight has been more than hard enough on all of us as it is." Alison, not realizing that until now, is teary eyed in shock.

Ezra Fitz quickly urges to Aria, "let's go." They both leave the office, with the door slammed shut behind them.

Alison with a tear escaping from her closed eyes highlights, "even after my test…worrying about you girls has gotten worse and worse." She was trying to hold back more tears, but she just stands there crying into her hands before the very shaken good liars near her. That is, until Emily gently escorts Alison back to sitting on the couch.

Emily comforts Alison, "Ali, with how long you've been gone… Sigh. It's understandable. But right now, we're more worried about you." Alison rubs away some tears with her own finger and thumb.

She adds a little more relaxed, "thanks, Em."

During Emily's assurance…

Spencer starts realizing, "that Halloween trick…"

Hanna concludes, "was no trick."

They both conclude in sync, "A."

Fifty three minutes earlier at a international airport, at 11:37 P.M…

Aria's parents were sitting opposite of Emily's equally very nervous parents at a greenish plastic food court table, but understandably were too nervous to eat. Aria's parents had recently finished explaining to Emily's parents the situation as far as they know it. Emily's mom with her dark brown coat sighed hard nearly in tears, "just when we thought our child could handle it."

Nearly in tears himself, her husband in his grey t-shirt tried to assure her, "Pam, we may not understand her sometimes…but she couldn't be a killer. None of Alison's closest friends could."

Aria's mom responded, "thank you."

Emily's mom sighed hard, "but if we can't trust the local police...who can we trust in Rosewood?"

Aria's dad partly assured her, "we already have the FBI back on the case of Alison's murder. It should be…"

His wife suggested even more uneasy then, "come to think of it, we should go."

Her husband started to inquire in confusion, "what are…?"

Aria's mom publically further explained herself, "with so much crime in Rosewood, we should check to see if our son is still at home sleeping."

Emily's mom answered, "we understand. Thank you."

Aria's dad sighed a little at this, "of course." He and his wife got up to go.

Eleven or so minutes later, with Aria's parents' in their silver car parked a street away…

Aria's mom at the wheel glared at her husband. She muttered harshly, "you did what?!"

Her husband in growing nervousness argued, "do you want our daughter back or not?"

Aria's mom shouted back, "Byron, you didn't even tell me! If you can't trust your own wife…"

Her husband sighed hard, "that's not the issue here."

His wife muttered coldly, "oh, but it is. Corrupt or not, the police will bring runaway suspects back alive before sentencing them: Especially because Ashley has gotten us all a very good lawyer."

Aria's dad expressed, "just listen for one minute before judging, ok?! Sigh. I don't want to break up with you again: Not if I can help it."

His wife sighed hard, "ok then: Why?"

Her husband stated his case, "it's not the lawyer or you I don't trust: It's your wishful thinking tonight for the Rosewood Police that I don't trust. Because what makes you so sure corrupt police aren't on a hunt to kill Alison's best friends as we speak, including our own daughter?!"

Aria's mom concluded in deep thought, "I hate to admit it in this case, but you're right. I'm not sure about that…and I don't want to be. But next time, we discuss about doing something this important before doing it. Got it?" She started driving the two of them back to Rosewood.

Aria's dad sighed hard, "yes, Ella."

Nearly forty five minutes earlier in a medical room, at 11:49 P.M...

Jason's body was sleeping in a medical bed, with visiting worried Melissa in a green t-shirt and worried Wren sitting nearby him. They were at Rosewood Community Hospital. Melissa sighed hard, "first Ian's death…now this. And it's all Spencer's fault!"

Wren commented, "sorry Melissa, but I don't follow. Didn't Spencer follow you to that shack because she cared about you?"

Melissa brought up teary eyed, "she had Ian's phone, Wren! And just when I was beginning to think that he was back to being a bastard all along."

Earlier, several minutes prior to Wren and Melissa's conversation…

Wren and Melissa were still with Jason, when Garrett stopped by. Wren figured, "hey. Any word on…?"

Garrett sighed, "not yet, but we'll get those liars." This was much to Wren's confusion, but he hid it well.

Melissa viewed, "good. In the meantime, why don't you…?"

Garrett decided, "thanks, but I just came to see if Jason was ok. I'm still supposed to be on duty."

Wren added, "the doctors say he'll be mostly fine in the morning."

Garrett with some partial relief concluded, "good. You'll let me know if anything changes?"

Melissa figured solemnly, "of course." Garrett came out of the medical room, closing the door behind him. He went down the hall to the lobby, seeing Darren waiting for him. Garrett motioned for Darren to get up on his way out of the hospital.

Darren started to ask, "is he…?"

Garrett pointed out, "Jason will be fine: It was a mild concussion, so he can walk again in the morning." He lead Darren to their then shared police car in the black and white parking lot.

Darren sighed a little, "good." He with Garrett went into the same police car. Garrett then interestingly glared at him. Darren muttered, "what is it this time?! I forgot to keep dates on different days?"

Garrett sighed hard, "no, that's your business: But Alison being alive makes it my business to know if you had a hand in it."

Darren sighed hard, "look! I was drinking that summer right with you…so who knows for sure what happened that night?"

Garrett warned, "well, I'd hate to have to kill you. Just keep that in mind." He sneakily had put his unseen cell phone between a leg and his car door when he and Darren got into the car. At this time, he was using it to start texting someone with the –A signature already pasted onto the screen.

Relatively more present…

Wren considered with a sigh, "I didn't want to bring this up earlier because you should date whoever you want…that obviously isn't me…but wasn't the eloping and having the baby a little too sudden?"

Getting calmer and a little more amused, Melissa recalled, "interestingly, not to me. Ian warned me Spencer was A and that I should get away with him to avoid being targeted too. But despite finding it hard to believe at the time, his heart was in the right place."

Wren realized, "you thought he needed therapy."

Melissa figured, "exactly, but I didn't want Ian suspicious of me either. So I started dating him again in hopes of figuring out some way to prove he needs therapy…only to realize the only thing wrong with him may have just been being paranoid about Spencer. Then I knew someone was definitely after me, and I even ended up falling in love again."

Wren whispered, "the same man that punched your chest in the Hilton Head last summer, just because you wanted an abortion?"

Melissa sadly sighed with a hand on his shoulder, "I understand your concern, Wren. After all, you helped keep the surgery secret. But do you know what happened when the subject of babies was brought up again? He said I could give up our babies for adoption if I wanted…as a compromise. Because when we had time, we could visit them…sigh…and that that would still be like having a big family." She and Wren got up.

Wren chuckled a little at that, "maybe I should've spent more time with him myself. Coming from you, it sounds like he really had changed."

Along their way out because of visiting hours for them ending soon, Melissa chuckled a little, "yeah…you should've. Just hope Jason makes it."

Wren added solemnly, "me too."


	3. Hour 3: A in Black Magic

12 Hours, 10 Liars: A Pretty Little Liars Fanfiction Story

Hour 3:

Back at Hollis College, at 12:45 A.M…

All the good liars and Ezra Fitz are back together in Ezra Fitz's office, still mostly awake thanks to the coffee they recently finished. Alison pushes, "is the laptop ready?"

Ezra Fitz sighs still somewhat nervous from all of this, "yes." He gets out of Alison's way as she comes to the laptop to sit down in front of it. Emily and Aria are standing near the desk.

Emily starts to check nervously, "Alison, you sure you…?"

Alison sighs hard, "I've had 13 months and a half to be, girls." She starts accessing a account not open for that long.

Aria sighs, "I know you're trying to protect us all, but…?"

Alison mutters to herself harshly, "I have to, because this is the last chance I can make up for…everything." She gets her now active email account online, only to realize some things wrong on it.

Spencer checks warily uneasy, "what's wrong?"

Ezra Fitz shakes his head in great disbelief, "how long have you…?!"

Aria points out kind of uneasily, "a month and a half, but it might as well be another year."

Earlier, some time after the three good liars at the ruined wedding went missing…

Hanna's mom was at Hanna's house alone. She had recently swallowed a sleeping pill with a half finished glass of wine, when the house phone rang. Hanna's mom answered it, hoping it was good news about her daughter and her other three best friends that were supposed to be at the wedding. She checked quite nervously, "Hanna? Mona. Thank you for your concern, but I'm sure Kate had nothing to do with it: Even if she is a bitch. Sigh. No, I don't think a A = Kate campaign would bring Hanna back. Bye, Mona." Hanna's mom somewhat disturbed hung up on Mona.

She started to head back to the kitchen table, only to realize that the phone was not long after ringing again. Hanna's mom asked again still nervous, "Hanna? Tom…just calm down! I'm sure Hanna didn't…! She did?" She had just found out about why the wedding was ruined.

Hanna's mom continued in cold anger on her end, "well, I sure as hell would've stopped her from coming if… Oh, I'm very sure your mother isn't involved here. Well, when the police find her, you can be damn sure I'll have a talk with her! Sigh. I hope you get some sleep too, Tom. Bye." She hung up the phone. Hanna's mom finished her glass just to start having a second one, hoping to even for a second forget about the ruined wedding.

Even earlier, around the time of the wedding…

In the Rosewood Mall, there was a certain department store Hanna had gone with Mona to many times before. Beyond that store was on one hand escalators that lead to a pale white marble like lower level triple hall sized area. It had a few mainstream takeout places on the ends and three double glass door main exit doubling as main entrances. On the other hand, further inside the Rosewood Mall was another story.

The walls around the four department stores in the mall's back and front were mostly early twentieth century jukebox themed dark brown with multicolored electronic tube like lights in modern cd shapes. The signs and appearances of the side stores and side restaurants remained different on the sides of a triple city block sized hall like area. In one particular light brown and dark green bar themed restaurant called the Ouais Servez, Noel and Mona were on a date. Mona was eating a stew like Pot-au-feu, and Noel was eating a meat and beans filled Cassoulet dish. Mona then paused.

She sighed a little, "I'm still wondering if I did the right thing."

Noel wondered somewhat concerned, "is it me we're…?" He had paused eating himself.

Mona insisted in a slightly heightened voice, "no way! You're great. I just…! Sigh. I can't help thinking that I let Hanna down again, even if she wants a official evil stepsister."

Noel realized somewhat noticeably relieved, "the wedding of the hour. But I thought you didn't like Caleb, or Caleb together with Hanna."

Mona considered, "I still don't: It's about Hanna's future family."

Noel assured her, "if it makes you feel any better, I'll put together a mix cd in your name that won't screw up for the honeymoon."

Mona chuckled a little with a hand on Noel's hand, "I'd like that."

Noel's cell phone then rang. He sighed a bit, "it'll only be a second. Then it's off for more us." Mona kissed him briefly.

She added interestedly, "sounds daring."

Noel slightly laughed, heading for the nearest restroom with his unseen cell phone in one of his jacket pockets. He got a empty stall. Noel whispered harshly behind the closed stall door over his cell phone, "Garrett, you couldn't have called sooner?! I was beginning to…"

Garrett assured, "don't worry, Mr. Playboy. The trap for the little liars is set, and so is the doctor's relocation."

Noel sighed a little relieved, "with the publicity hate stunts among ourselves, we're so close to getting away from the trouble Alison caused for us. Almost a shame that Mona can't come with."

Garrett slightly laughed, "doesn't mean you can't make a video out of it first. You'll be ready with our ride?"

Noel answered creepily, "of course…in both cases." He flushed the toilet in his stall, faking having to use it. Noel added, "got to go." He hung up. Then Noel put the unseen cell phone away with his clean hand and started to come out of the stall to wash up and complete the public fakeout.

Presently…

Hanna mutters to herself, "if it's Jenna, I am going to make her…!"

Spencer whispers harshly to her, "bordering on graphic!"

Hanna sighs a little. She and Spencer join the other good liars in mostly a half circle around the screen. Two emails from twenty minutes ago are tabbed on the screen.

To the good liars' gasping horror, the first one that is up says, "we see all. But try to get others to see our secrets, and they'll die inside because of you. –A" Attached are sample snapshots of A videos in past months, with one for each good liar but Spencer in a vulnerable position.

Earlier, during the police department breakout aftermath…

Darren ran down the stairs to the Rosewood Police Department driveway. His black pistol was ready to fire again as he checked around, only to quickly realize he had lost sight of Alison's original clique of long ago. Darren saw a nearby shadow around a thick tree by the front entrance, who he almost fired at to his left. But when he realized it was Jenna, he put away the gun into his gun holster. Darren sighed with partial relief, "sorry about that, pupil. The little liars and the flash drive just…!"

Jenna sighed hard, "so they did take it. Just get the backup flash drive, and we'll still be one step ahead." Unseen behind the tree, they creepily shared a passionate kiss before Darren turned on his comlink.

He reported still a little nervous, "I did what I could…but those liars are fricking gone." Due to sleeping for most of the day in anticipation of running away with her group of conspirators, Jenna isn't even yawning.

Garrett muttered shortly after, "ten four. Anyone else?!" Darren briefly turned off the comlink. He added with a slight laugh, "maybe even long enough for a late dinner."

Jenna creepily laughed a little on her way to Garrett's police car, "midnight: Garret gets my 1:00."

Presently…

Emily mutters lowly to herself, "Jason's party."

Alison mutters harshly, "these were not parties: This was barbarism! I hoped that I could tell you at a better time, but…sigh…A got to it first." She lies across the couch, very much teary eyed and upset with this. Spencer and Emily sit by Alison, trying to calm her down.

During their efforts to calm Alison…

Hanna chuckles a little, "is that you and Ezra…?"

Aria urges, "Hanna: Not now!" She quickly hides the snapshots attached to the first message to start switching over to the second message.

Hanna figures, "just trying to lighten the mood."

Ezra Fitz sighs hard, "you said only…!" Then he, Aria, and Hanna realize in open eyed shock what the second message means.

It says, "bring us the girl with the Drive before sunrise, and you'll all get to leave by way of California Dreaming. Otherwise, it's curtains for you and him. –A" Attached is a recently taken picture of a familiar face with a police issue pistol at his head, tied up and gagged across a certain white sheet like screen in very dim light.

Hanna realizes lowly in teary eyes, "Caleb."

Earlier, not long after Darren and Garrett's checking up on Jason…

A shaken Caleb had just saw on his cell phone a A text that said, "such a picture perfect family. Come alone to Wright's Playground, or I tear it up with your shadowy crimes. –A"

Twenty five minutes or so before the double trouble A messages to Alison, in a certain someone's house at 12:35 A.M…

Spencer's dad was alone on the house phone in darkness. He was whispering harshly over it, "your agent was supposed to find our daughters! Sigh. I don't care if you're the fucking FBI! Sigh. I'm sorry, ok?! It's very late, and we're all tired. I'll even send some football tickets. Yes, you don't have to call right away: We could use some good news in the morning. Good night, officer." He hung up the phone in great anger, denting the white cordless receiver on the white receiver holder.

Even earlier, during Garrett and Darren's checking up on Jason's health condition…

A certain medium frontless black haired figure in formal black was in Wright's Playground near the gray metal monkey bars, getting samples of fallen tree branches around a certain tree trunk. It was what was left of the chopped down tree with the names Ian and Alison carved on it. The figure Agent Randall sighed hard, "least any kind of lead…" He screamed as Noel's black A related car collided hard with his body from behind. Some dark red liquid was then on the front of the car.

Noel from inside the stopped car slightly laughed creepily over his unseen cell phone on speaker, "hey Jenna. I'm on my way back from my meeting with the good doctor." Noel started the car again, backing out of the playground and heading into the nearby woods.

Jenna concluded with mixed feelings, "there's a change in plans: The little liars escaped...with Alison. What's taking…?!"

Noel horrifically replied, "just a little deer crossing to get around. I'll be back in fifteen minutes."

Back at Hollis College, at 1:20 A.M…

The good liars are back on the couch and side chairs. Ezra Fitz's laptop is being turned off not long after Alison signed out of her account. Hanna sighs hard, "where could Caleb…?!"

Aria realizes, "god! I'm surprised I didn't figure this out sooner. The Rosewood Movie Theater."

Emily pieces together, "the screen and the curtains."

Alison reflects bittersweetly, "and recycled song titles in a movie teaser. I'm impressed." The good liars begin getting up to head out.

Aria sighs a bit, "thanks. Now the question is: Who's in this movie?"

To the mostly held back amusement of the other good liars, Hanna remarks, "with me as the fairy princess to come to his rescue, I should be."

Earlier, around the time Emily wakes up outside of the barn…

While the three other good liars around Emily asked her what happened, Alison in the nearby woods was running from the scene in certain white laced black cowgirl like boots. One boot had a tucked in ripped off package address sticker starting to stick out the back, showing Jenna's address. Dark blue jeans were recently hurled onto a thick tree branch.

Intriguingly near that thick dark brown tree, a concerned Caleb in black formal wear saw Alison. He ran after her from tree to tree in the coming night, until he could stand in front of her to catch her by surprise.

Alison chuckled a little uneasy from the brief scare, "for a second, I thought you were someone else."

Caleb pointed out, "and everyone thinks you are dead. Just what the fricking hell is going on here?!"

Alison sighed hard with slowly surfacing tears, "so many secrets…so little time. But if I don't find a way to protect them for good, they'll die!" She wiped away her tears with a thumb and a finger. Alison then crouched down to take out from her boots several $50.00 dollar bills. It seemed that those boots were even stuffed with ripped packaging material. She offered still crouched down, "how much do I owe you to step back from all of this?"

A briefly closed eyed Caleb insisted with a hard sigh, "keep your money. Any friend of Hanna's is a friend of mine. But this conversation never happened…because I won't run away if I don't have to."

While putting the dollars away and the boots back on, Alison touched by this said, "because now you have a family that cares, and you don't want to lose them. I won't tell. I just wish I still had a family that cared." She got back up on the last sentence, beginning to run further into the woods.

Caleb reflected, "you already do." Alison briefly turned to him bittersweetly before continuing to run for the Rosewood Police Department.

Presently…

Spencer somewhat shaken concludes, "well, not all of us should: Trying to rescue Dr. Sullivan got us arrested in the first place!" With most attention focused on Spencer, Alison gets out her flash drive.

She readily implies, "which is why only us queen bees get in." Alison hands a surprised Spencer the flash drive, but Spencer takes it anyway.

Spencer warns a little nervous, "just be careful of the A beewolves."

With a slight chuckle joined by most of the other good liars, Alison figuratively looks back, "I never am, but I can sure play with wolves."

While Alison hands over the flash drive to Spencer…

Ready to go otherwise, Ezra Fitz is getting on his sweater. He in the midst of doing so harshly whispers to Aria, "you sure cops aren't…?!"

She whispers, "god, yes! My best friends found out themselves." They briefly kiss goodbye before Ezra Fitz goes.

He suggests on his way out, "then we should both be more careful."

Aria adds bittersweetly, "we will be."


	4. Hour 4: Two Parties, One Stone

12 Hours, 10 Liars: A Pretty Little Liars Fanfiction Story

Hour 4:

In Hollis College, five to ten minutes after 1:35 A.M…

Aria had recently pulled up a side chair to the desk, who is now sitting in it across from Spencer in Ezra Fitz's desk chair. They're both using office supplies to make red marked and plain white paper circles. At the same time, a nervous Emily on the other side chair is shuffling a somewhat large backside blue card deck. Spencer checks, "you sure Mr. Fitz is…?"

Aria sighs moderately hard, "we've faced worse with Noel finding out, but we'll get through it."

Spencer kind of nervously adds, "I was talking about playing with Mr. Fitz's literal deck of cards." Close by, Alison's flash drive is on the desk.

Aria expresses, "sorry. Of course we can. It's just…sigh…the lights of our lives are going on and off all night."

Emily reflects with a sigh, "tell me about it."

Spencer sighs moderately, "can't we just put off the A's for a while?"

Emily concludes sadly, "when have the A's ever let us just forget?"

Spencer points out solemnly, "I know, but we can at least try."

Aria reasons, "Spencer, I'm sure you can make up with Toby."

Spencer nods slightly, "thanks, but it's not him I'm worried about right now." She and Aria are finishing up their many coin sized circles.

Sixteen minutes later, 2:11 A.M. at the Rosewood Movie Theater…

Ezra Fitz had just dropped Hanna and Alison off at the brown bricked movie theater's entrance. Ezra Fitz's silver car is driving away, only to park by a not too distant parking lot with a pale gray dumpster. Hanna suggests with mostly hidden nervousness, "I'm going around the back. You go give them a good show." She starts hurrying around the back.

Alison shouts back angrily, "Hanna?!"

Hanna shortly pauses, "I didn't mean it that way, Ali. Sigh. God!" She runs around a corner of the outside of the movie theater before Alison can say anything else.

Alison sighs hard as she runs into the movie theater.

Ezra Fitz sighs hard to himself, anticipating something really bad.

A few minutes earlier at 2:08 A.M., back in Ezra Fitz's office…

The members of Alison's original clique still here are in the midst of playing countdown poker on the desk. Because of lacking actual money right now, the paper circles and spare face up cards are being used as play money. In the other pulled up side chair, Emily is to the left of Spencer. Aria is still across from Spencer. They all each have a five card hand facedown and a pile of play money. Aria's pile is the biggest, but Spencer's pile is a close second. With a face up card and five red circles added in a big center pile, Spencer bets, "I'll see your one hundred, and raise you fifty."

Emily deduces, "she's getting serious, Aria."

Aria chuckles a bit, "just makes things that more interesting."

Ten minutes later at the A's meeting place, at 2:18 A.M…

Alison comes into the movie theater's seemingly empty seating, only to realize Darren is right behind her. He gets Alison by surprise in a headlock. Darren laughs to her struggling, "this makes things much easier." At the same time, he's starting to back away from the theater seating.

Earlier, soon after Alison saw the first A email of recent…

In Hollis College, Alison on the office couch muttered, "and they weren't even the worst."

Taken aback by this along with Emily, Spencer wondered in a high whisper, "what?! Was Jenna…?"

To Spencer's and Emily's horrific shock, Alison sighed hard, "no: Darren. The one who helped fake my death with mannequin dress up and red paint. The one who would tell ghost stories about all of you to help the other A's be in my shoes. The one…who blackmailed me with my own fake death into being his girl to come home to."

Presently…

Police sirens sound off outside. A mostly unnoticed shadow coming down from behind the theater curtains with a police pistol is coming towards Alison. Caleb, still tied up and gagged across the movie theater screen, couldn't alert anyone with his muffled shouting.

Hanna absentmindedly whispers to Caleb, "just calm down, ok?! We're getting out of this movie." She's quickly untying him while trying to assure him, not knowing what's to follow.

Alison shouts harshly, "girl-nizer!" She elbows Darren hard with both elbows, sending him on the floor coughing violently.

Minutes just before, back with the other three good liars…

Spencer wonders causally, "since when am I not serious?"

Emily figures, "oh, that's never in doubt. I'll see your one hundred fifty, and raise you sixty." She puts two face up cards and two white circles onto the center, much to Aria's surprise.

She comments, "You sure? It's a big pot for a third round."

Emily concludes, "thanks for the offer, but I'm sure."

To Emily's inner amusement, Spencer adds to Aria, "are you?"

Aria slightly sighs, "sure enough to stir it up. I'll see your two hundred ten, and raise you three hundred." She gets out four face up cards and eleven six red circles, much to Spencer's and Emily's surprise.

Spencer chuckles, "no probable way. Let's see your hand."

Not long after Alison breaks free…

A certain police officer shouts from outside, "in there!"

In a black hooded sweatshirt and a pair of black leather gloves, Noel's shadow mutters coldly, "one stone." Alison quickly crouches down between seats. But instead of coming after Alison, the shadow interestingly shoots Darren as he is starting to get to his feet.

Earlier, not long after the good liars' breakout…

Jenna with Garrett in Garrett's police car were talking. Jenna sighed hard, "I heard Alison with the rest of the little liars, Garrett! She's alive."

Garrett wondered somewhat hesitantly, "so what do we do about it?"

Jenna reasoned, "if Darren even so much as implies a relationship with Alison…we kill him."

Presently…

Caleb gets free, landing on his feet next to Hanna. Caleb gets the gag out of his mouth, spitting it out on the floor.

He starts to point out, "this is exactly what…!"

Hanna presses, "right now, you're being rescued." She and Caleb run for the nearest emergency side exit. Several more shots go off outside.

Earlier, at Hanna's house…

Hanna's mom was on the phone. She was saying, "yes, this is Ashley. Well, I've given this a lot of thought. The Rosewood police tend to play dirty, so why the hell can't we?! Sigh. I know it can legally hurt our chances, but… I don't either, but nothing is worth more than our children's safety. Yeah. I'm sure Caleb will be safe and sound by tomorrow."

Relatively more present, in the midst of the rescue effort…

Three police cars are at the front side of the theater, with six officers including Garrett and Barry getting out of them. Garrett shouts, "in there!"

Barry sighs hard, "you sure about that, Garrett?" Then a shot is heard.

Garrett argues, "what more proof…?!"

Barry lowly answers, "I don't need money to realize you stole page 5 from Alison's report. You're under arrest." He aims his pistol at Garrett. The other officers aim pistols at each other, divided in two by alliances.

Garrett sighs hard, "then this is what it's going to be." He swings his unarmed arm into Barry's arm, knocking Barry's pistol onto the pavement.

Barry groans in pain from a broken arm. In sync with the surprise attack, several shots among the officers go off. Most of the officers get shot down. Barry with a broken arm uses his other arm to punch Garrett against his own police car, just about to take Garrett out.

Unfortunately, the remaining officer standing besides Garrett and Barry shoots Barry down. As he gets back up from the hood of his car, Garrett groans with a slight laugh, "good work."

Inside the theater, during Hanna and Caleb's escape…

Alison tries to punch Noel from the side, but Noel just side kicks her against a end seat. He laughs, "you thought you could take down a football player? Well, the game ends now." Noel moves the pistol towards Alison. Ezra Fitz from behind him though grabs the arm with the pistol.

Ezra Fitz mutters, "I've got this: Go!" He knocks Noel's arm against Noel's own leg, knocking the pistol out of it. Alison runs for the same emergency side exit Hanna and Caleb just left through.

Noel mutters, "you're already dead to me." He simultaneously barely rams his elbow into Ezra Fitz's stomach, sending him against the floor before swiftly turning around to punch him back down hard.

Ezra Fitz, coughing violently, is kicked unconscious by Noel. Some dark red liquid is on the floor. Noel runs out the side exit Alison recently went through, only to realize very uneasily they're already gone. Not long after he leaves, Garrett and the other remaining police officer come in to find the bodies of Darren and Ezra Fitz. Noel's forgotten gun is still on the floor.

During the theater tragedy, back at the edge of Rosewood…

Aria mutters while showing her unfavorable cards, "damn it! The pot boiled over on me." She passes the center pile towards Spencer.

Emily points out, "tried to warn you."

Aria sighs in amazement, "yeah, but you'd think two bought cards in the first round would ensure my odds."

Spencer reasons, "oh, it did: I just now figured out the value of X here. And here's the value of Y." She shows her cards, all with the same card symbol of Clubs in a Flush hand.

Emily sighs a little, "beats the value of Z then." She shows her hand, having three 7 of Hearts cards in Three of a Kind.

Aria chuckles a little, "I don't know about you guys, but I could definitely go again." All three of them start putting cards in one pile and circles in another, not knowing what has unfolded at the theater.

Spencer figures, "and it even took our minds off of the A's."

Emily looks back, "for once, we can just relax."

Aria offers, "I'll deal." She gathers up the pile of cards.


	5. Hours 5-6: Between Life and Death

12 Hours, 10 Liars: A Pretty Little Liars Fanfiction Story

Hour 5:

On the road, at 2:37 A.M…

Caleb is driving a recently hotwired police car away from the Rosewood Movie Theater. Hanna is sitting in the seat across from him, while Alison is straightening out her black boots in one of the back seats. Caleb checks somewhat nervous, "is anyone following us?!"

Hanna partly assures him, "no, but I could've sure as hell done without It's a Small Round of Shots After All!"

Alison sighs hard, "enough to give anyone second thoughts."

Hanna wonders in growing nervousness, "where are we anyway?"

Alison mutters, "if I didn't have the A's burned into my brain, I would be asking the same thing."

Caleb reflects, "in a long night of sleepless hell."

Hanna sighs with a shiver, "Caleb, did you start blasting the air conditioning?" Alison and Caleb are also shivering a little.

Caleb presses uneasily, "I'll turn it off, ok?! Sigh. I'm sorry. I only turned it up a bit, but we're clearly not clear of mind."

Alison mutters, "at least Emily had some rest. God, I miss her!"

Hanna sighs hard, "what I wouldn't give for tour guide Mona now. Where are we going again?"

Caleb mutters, "back to Hollis College. Least with experience at this sort of thing, I can focus long enough to tell what signs not to crash…into. Please stop distracting my focus!" He almost crashes into the Rosewood Motel, barely steering back onto the road over a patch of grass on the parking lot's borders.

Hanna mutters, "sorry."

Alison suddenly recalls, "wait, Mona? That pig-o-maniac?!"

Hanna remarks, "well, maybe I belong with my own kind. You probably know what that's like." Alison is about to sleeplessly overreact to that, when her own muscles stop her.

Alison clutches her arm in pulled muscle pain, "oww! Sigh. Aching muscles and aching brain: A recipe for heartache. Wait: That's it!"

Hanna chuckles in uneasy agitation, "oh, sure: Throw cafeteria food at the A's while we're at it!"

Caleb points out, "we're here, if it means anything right now." The hijacked police car is indeed at Hollis College.

Alison sighs slightly relieved, "Emily can explain it better anyway."

2:52 A.M., at the temporary location of the Rosewood Police Department…

The same mostly pale white and dark brown bordered haunted house from 2008 still appears vacant. But tonight, that's a different story. Garrett, Noel, and Jenna are inside one of the haunted house's seemingly empty rooms on the second floor. On the ground floor, several police officers have set up a spare police radio in another seemingly empty room.

Jenna sighs, "give it up, Noel! By the time we figure out the password, the little liars will be with the videos in New York or something." Noel has Mr. Fitz's cell phone in hand, typing a combination of buttons.

Noel mutters, "well, with half of us put to bed, what else can we do?!"

Garrett figures, "I don't know, but I wish we were riding off into the sunset: Never again to see Alison's face."

Jenna then pieces together, "of course: Put to bed. Come on!" She heads for a back set of old stairs, with Noel and Garrett following her.

Noel suggests very uneasy, "which is where the little liars are already going: To bed like we should be!" Jenna pauses at the base of the stairs on the ground floor, possibly giving him a cold stare if she could see.

Garrett shoots back, "with Alison, like hell they will! Who are you calling this late?" Jenna begins to dial a number on her cell phone.

She hints evilly, "a little liar's old flame."

2:55 A.M., at Hollis College…

The three good liars there are putting away cards and tokens, much to their own disappointment. Spencer tries to assure, "with calling bluffs every few minutes, we might as well."

Aria and Emily sigh hard. Aria adds, "I feel like an old maid."

Emily reasons, "except you're not in a rocking chair counting the days gone by. Sigh. I miss Alison…and every other girl that I haven't made up my mind about." The cards and tokens are put away into two piles.

Spencer sighs hard teary eyed, "everything full speed ahead."

Aria suddenly realizes, "in all of this, I almost forgot: You and Maya are on one of the A videos, aren't you?"

Emily sighs very uncomfortably at that, "for some time…I wasn't sure about much of anything. I was going to tell you guys, but something really bad always made it hard…to tell." Not long after, there is a slight knock on the office door. Emily starts to get up.

Alison says from the other side, "it's me, Em. You…?" Emily opens the door to see Alison standing there.

Emily inquires worriedly, "where's Mr. Fitz?"

Alison adds, "we can't stay here! Sigh. I'm really tired right now, but I'll do my best to explain on the way to our Promised Land."

Aria highlights, "you don't have to tell us why: We're all tired of running, Ali." Alison leads Aria, Emily, and Spencer out of the office.

Spencer wonders very uneasily, "what Promised Land?!"

Alison concludes, "sadly, the only one that can keep us alive and awake: Radley Sanitarium, home of True North and the other directions to hell. Where is that damn car parked?!" The four of them head out of Hollis College in the dark of night.

Not far off in the hard to see police car, Caleb and Hanna are still in the front seats. A struggling to stay awake Hanna has her head in a struggling to stay awake Caleb's lap.

Aria sighs very nervously, "I'm not the only one that's getting chills from all of this, am I?"

Emily sighs very nervously too, "no, but I should've seen something like this coming."

Earlier, on the night of Dr. Sullivan's disappearance…

In the Apple Rose Grille, Emily had recently got a call from Dr. Sullivan. She came back to her table with Maya, disappointed and worried over that call taking higher priority than her date. In mostly held back worry, Emily said uneasily, "Maya, I know we just got here. But…" A thin tray of Calamari and a thin tray of shrimp were on the table. Emily realized, "wait: You're allergic to seafood."

Maya slightly laughed in confusion, "is that a joke?"

With a hand on hers, Emily figured with a hard sigh, "because I care about you, I think it's best if you get some rest."

Maya strangely sighed hard, "if you say so. Just…! Sigh. I'll call you when I'm sober…or... Just can't remember what."

Emily insisted with briefly closed eyes, "it's ok: Just get better."

Maya said even more strangely, "thank you…Alison."

Emily turned to the nearest waiter with some dollar bills, "umm…excuse me: Can I take all of this to go? Thank you."

Hour 6:

3:45 A.M., in a city called Darkette County…

A dark yellow academy styled building stands, like a fallen star from the night sky that has been upright ever since. Bright yellow lights decorate the building. Around it is four tall dark blue log styled walls, with only one black gate. On top of the black gate is the name Radley Sanitarium in gold letters. Just behind it is the only paved path to a circle of pavement around the building. Black security camera spheres are scattered all around the tarp grass like automatic gun turrets. Further behind the building are three camping units near a wide river, with dark brown cabins and many trees.

Emily, being the most awake of Alison's clique, is parking the police car in a close by parking lot. The good liars and Caleb are still in the police car, moody and struggling to keep their eyes open. Emily checks, "everyone still with me?"

Aria teary eyed sighs, "other than life itself passing before my eyes…couldn't be better. God! Why can't I remember where Ezra is?"

Hanna mutters to herself, "you think you got…?! Oh, Caleb: Almost forgot our runaway."

Caleb points out, "who'd want to remember?! I'd sure like to hotwire history...many months ago."

Alison urges to Emily, "sigh. I'll be strong…for all of us. Hurry!" Emily gets out of the police car, but turns to Alison seconds later.

Emily questions, "but how can I get past…?!" Alison hands her a stolen ID card, which was between packaging in her boots.

She chuckles bittersweetly, "because you are different, Em: Nothing…for second place. Ughh, such a headache!" Emily quickly nods, heading for a tree to the right of Radley Sanitarium's surrounding walls. Seconds earlier, she had put the ID card in a certain safe place in her still dirty dark blue dress.

Emily nervously tells herself, "can't…groan…lose to fear now." She is barely climbing up the mentioned tree, which barely towers over the perimeter's walling.

Simultaneously, off the side of a nearby road…

Noel's car is parked among a group of trees, close by to where Emily is climbing. Noel himself and Garrett are in the car, waiting for something.

Noel sends a quiet text message with no signature, "close in when we give you the word." Two shadows are behind a few of the nearby trees, waiting somewhat uneasily for something. Emily, focusing on carefully stepping onto the walling, doesn't notice in the night's darkness.

She groans again, almost slipping off the one foot wide walling. Emily decides to lower herself on the walling with her bare hands. She hand over hand moves towards the nearest ground level window from the other side. Once across from it, she takes some deep breaths.

In hard to hold back anxiousness, Garrett informs Noel, "now, Noel!"

Noel urges, "just don't put a gun to my head, and we'll be home free." He quickly texts another message and sends it.

Garrett shoots back, "not funny!"

Noel mutters, "wasn't supposed to be."

Not long before the text, at 3:53 A.M…

Emily mutters to herself, "some deep dive." She kicks hard off of the wall, letting go at the same time. In a split second, Emily grabs the top of the windowsill from behind. With a great sigh of relief, she lets go to land a little shaken onto the circle of pavement. With the distance between the pavement and the wall here so thin, there's no tarp grass for a security camera to be within nearby range.

Realizing in frustration that this painted window is hard to see through, Emily tries hard to look inside with a certain patient's ID card back in hand. Seeing a old fashioned black and white security camera on the ceiling lets her briefly hold up the ID card in its path. The two shadows have come around stealthily and cautiously to the gate a few minutes ago.

A computerized voice responds, "welcome back, Maya St. Germain." During the sound of the voice, Emily quickly runs to the front and through the automatically opening front dark blue double doors. She puts the card back in her dress's safe place while running in. The security cameras inside and outside take that long to process the ID card's information. The gate opens automatically at the same time. Unfortunately, the two shadows have already run after Emily in the several seconds before the doors shuts closed.

Emily takes some more deep breaths, having made it inside. She starts looking around for a certain door among six in one dark hallway corridor, being careful not to be detected by more old fashioned security cameras. Then footsteps make Emily slightly jump. She starts to inquire, "who's…there?! Maya?!" Emily turns to the sound, seeing Maya herself.

Maya chuckles bittersweetly, "not so sing-along like now, is it?"

Earlier, in Maya's very dark bedroom…

Maya sighed hard, tossing and turning in her sleep. Then a cell phone ring woke her up. Maya muttered to herself, "what now?! More…stalkers? Damn!" She saw on her cell phone a A text that said, "keep your old flame in place, or you may just find joints in places you don't want. –A"

Presently…

Emily pieces together, "you weren't medicated: You were drugged for the Sanitarium's status quo."

Maya sighs hard, "there's more to this Twilight Zone horror than you and your friends think: Jenna's here."

Emily reasons, "but only one A?" Maya slightly nods. She had just noticed a door open, with the sound of clinking plastic on the other side of it.

Maya chuckles a bit, "almost like looking in a mirror." She and Emily see a few seconds worth of a S shaped path past the corridor's security cameras, running mostly on that path to slip into the open door.

Inside is a very dark storage room, with four clear plastic wheeled sets of drawers formerly covered in black bedsheets. Jenna had recently taken off these bedsheets, revealing two kinds of containers in the drawers. One is many plastic medkit boxes in drawers labeled MD. The other is a noticeably smaller number of small typical clear orange plastic prescription drug containers in drawers labeled ME. Jenna is quickly taking a plastic box under MD and putting it in her signature black handbag around the arm.

Somewhat caught off guard by Emily and Maya's presence, Jenna suddenly senses, "Emily…and the old flame."

Earlier, on a earlier night of the week…

Some figures went into the haunted house. Two came from the back, two came from the front. They met in the creaky and very dark hallway. The two from the back wore white and black hockey uniforms, one of which carried a dark brown cardboard box. The other held a handheld music player. The two from the front wore dark red cloaks over themselves.

The one with the music player played a prerecorded message on it, "where's our money?" One of the dark red cloak figures handed over a rubber band wrapped bunch of $20.00 dollar bills, which the masked figure with the music player took in the other hand. At the same time, the masked figure with the box put it down. One by one, this figure reveals certain medkit boxes with illegal multicolored MDMA pills inside. The masked figure with the music player stuffed the money under some hockey padding.

Not long after, the same figure played another prerecorded message, "the Alliance will be especially pleased to help a good cause."

Presently…

Jenna is about to take the lighter out of her handbag, when Emily knocks it out of her hand. Maya urges, "go for ME: I'll handle this skank." Maya tries to kick Jenna against the wall, but Jenna senses it coming and turns away from it. Emily takes out two containers under ME, hoping Maya knows what she's doing.

Maya, apparently with some residual sleep deprivation symptoms of her own, sees Jenna where she isn't and punches the air in that direction. In sync with this hallucination, Jenna laughs sickly, "six little liars…so far away from home. Let me help with that." Emily has very recently put the stolen ME containers under the shoulder straps in her dress, suddenly realizing what Jenna has in mind.

Emily shouts very scared, "no!" She charges for Jenna, but she is too late to stop her. Simultaneously, Jenna wheels a set of drawers hard into Maya. Before Maya can react, she is slammed into the wall.

Maya is coughing violently on the floor, with some dark red liquid coughed onto the floor. At the same time, loud alarms go off in the building. Emily bends down in front of Maya, more scared and shocked than ever.

Jenna mutters harshly, "that's for making me lose Toby!" She runs out of the building before Darkette County police come charging in, opening the double doors and the gate from inside.

Emily whispers in tears, "no. You…!"

Maya physically very shaky insists, "go…or…!" She falls unconscious. Emily, now realizing the alarms going off, gets back up and runs back for her police car. Sirens go off on the road, belonging to two police cars coming for Radley Sanitarium within minutes.

4:14 A.M., in her police car…

Spencer mutters very worried, "what's taking Emily so long?!"

Alison sighs hard, "if every security system was identical… groan…there'd be no A's. A gate from Alcatraz just happens to be…!" Most of her clique and Caleb then notice Emily getting back into the driver's seat. Alison checks, "did you get the happy colors pills?"

Emily shoots back, "no!" She starts hurriedly driving her police car out of the parking lot. By this time of course, Noel's car and Jenna are gone.

Alison concludes, "at least…try to relax, Em! You got…first…place. Sigh. What's wrong?" She had just pulled out one of the ME containers and opened it, giving herself one of the white Methylphenidate pills inside just before passing it to the others in the back. Emily turns on the sirens.

A physically shivering Aria mutters to herself, "so cold…"

Emily's police car is speeding past traffic, a few miles away from the two police cars that have recently parked at Radley Sanitarium. She points out, "as soon as we can be awake enough, I'll tell you! Sigh. Just not now."


	6. The First(Material Girls)

12 Hours, 10 Liars: A Pretty Little Liars Fanfiction Story

The First…Material Girls:

Thirteen months or so earlier, in 2009 at Rosewood High…

It had only been two days since Alison's disappearance, and already Aria wasn't in school. Hanna, Spencer, and Emily though were there. Emily wore mostly purple, Spencer wore mostly gray, and Hanna wore mostly green.

As they came into school, some of the students noticeably had the same Alison picture cut out from a then recent newspaper taped onto their pale yellow lockers. All the pictures had bright red marked over newspaper letter clippings to make words across each of them, "the bitch is dead! The witch goes to Hell! A for Alison, B for Bye Bye Bye!"

Hanna was glaring at one of these students, who decided to just laugh about it with the other picture keepers. Emily was speechless in shock.

Spencer urged in mostly hidden shakily feelings, "just keep walking. The creeps can't help themselves." They sighed hard as the three of them made it to Spencer's locker, a hall away from the newspaper pictures.

Emily wondered, "where did those pictures even come from?!"

Spencer revealed reluctantly, "rumor was that there was a flame Alison geek party last night: The theme apparently was Yesterday's News."

Hanna muttered, "god! Such monsters."

Some time later that same day, between classes…

The three present good liars were at Emily's locker. They were very shaken and confused over Alison's disappearance, in greatly mixed feelings over Alison herself and the secrets she had gotten from them. Emily sighed, "two days since Alison is gone, and not even a boo from her."

Hanna suggested, "and what about Aria?! We haven't heard much from her either."

Spencer pointed out, "Hanna, she wanted to head to Iceland to unwind! Sigh. Maybe we should do the same."

Hanna chuckled absentmindedly, "this coming from the one who worships textbooks?"

Spencer sighed hard.

Emily revealed, "I don't think it's a trip to Iceland, Hanna. Hanna?!" Hanna had already started rushing for class, letting tears fall from her eyes. Having realized that they too have class to get to, Emily and Spencer even more shaken from Hanna's reaction than from the picture keepers reluctantly headed to class themselves.

At the end of this dramatic school day…

Emily and Spencer were walking among the red outside benches on the way out of the school. Emily inquired very uneasily, "is Hanna going to be ok?"

Spencer reasoned, "in time, maybe. Sigh. But this is why we should go our separate ways…until we can figure out what Alison was and what is really us."

Emily realized, "you're right…sigh…but one of us should tell her."

Spencer decided, "I will…online. Clearly, Hanna doesn't want to talk in person."

Five days or so later, during a school lunch period…

Hanna wore a mainly black and white Katy Perry T-shirt and her signature black handbag on her way toward the cafeteria. Instead of going there though, she headed into the girls restroom with her back turned to the cafeteria. A half hour passed, and Hanna hadn't come out.

Inside the mostly pale yellow restroom was Hanna sitting on the floor with her things against the wall. To her right was a pale yellow domed trashcan, with several dirty and wet balled up paper towels and crumbs inside. She was clutching her then empty light gray flask container and sobbing uncontrollably.

A familiar voice realized, "who's…?!" With let down hair and a green branch like sweatshirt, Mona came in to see Hanna. Mona gasped, "what happened to you?" To a shakily Hanna's surprise, Mona sat down across from her.

Hanna muttered with a huge headache, "what do you care?! I'm just Dorothy's ruby slippers: Now used up and lost between Oz and Kansas."

Mona offered a tissue from her pockets, "Alison used you, all right."

Looking down at the floor, Hanna shouted, "just go away! Go away…please." She ignored the tissue in tears, but didn't knock it away either. Mona got up and left Hanna in peace. Seconds afterward, Hanna bittersweetly realized the tissue was left on top of her flask.

Hours later…

Mona started to make her way out of the then finished school day. She was at the foot of the white marble stairs, when Lucas in his buttoned greenish plaid shirt caught up to her. He glared, "what was that?!"

Mona very uneasy turned around, "Lucas, what are you…?"

Lucas pointed out, "while waiting for you, I saw that tissue with Hanna. Why are you caring for such a pig: After what she and her friends did to us?!"

Mona sighed hard, "we're not…the only victims: Hanna…!"

Lucas muttered sarcastically, "oh, that's rich. You're becoming just like them: Twisting everything you can to get your way! Well, you're not going to twist me around too: I'd rather dance on your grave first!" He started to angrily leave Mona. Then there was trouble.

Mona shouted, "then have it your way…hermie!" Lucas swiftly spun around to ram his knee into Mona's stomach, then ran as fast as he could.

Mona was coughing violently, her glasses having fallen next to her face with a broken lens. She was throwing up on the pavement as several worried students realized what had happened.

By the time one of them called 911, it was too late for Lucas to be seen by the other students. By the time Hanna in horror saw the scene, Mona was being put into the back of a Rosewood ambulance.

A few weeks later, after Mona had gotten physically back to normal…

It was on a mostly open ended weekend evening. Hanna in mostly black and Mona in mostly red were sitting on the edge of the street across from Lucky Leon's Cupcakes. The mainly black, light gray, and white specialty bakery with its ringed mosaic patterned windows reflected something of a new beginning in their eyes. Mona had no glasses on, and had one ponytail in the back. Hanna had her hair mostly over one shoulder.

Hanna sighed hard, "how are your contact lenses holding up?"

Mona figured, "I can only keep them on for hours at a time...but that's going to change." Hanna turned to her in surprise.

She inquired, "since when can you afford that kind of…money? Did you have something to do with Alison's…?!"

Mona sighed hard, "I…didn't think you wanted to talk about Alison. I'd be lying if I said I didn't want such a thing to happen to her, but…"

Hanna pushed, "just get to your damn point already!"

Mona uneasily revealed, "I had more subtle means than a vanishing act, ok?! Sigh. Months ago, after thorough online research, I was able to find the latest fashion before it came out in stores. Then I could mix and match them to make the highest selling fashion designs with a fake identity...even call it an internship."

Hanna connected the dots, "you were planning to hack your way up the social ladder to become the new Queen Bee."

Mona went further, "yes, except Alison was…suspicious from the start. If I went through with it then, Alison would have had me arrested! This is not a murder set up, Hanna! It's nothing more than an opportunity I may never get again."

Hanna teary eyed thought out loud, "a good plan for you, but what will you do as Queen Bee: Turn Rosewood High into a computer club and cast out everyone that doesn't agree?!"

Mona sighed hard, "in spite of your anger and self doubt, I still think somewhere inside you is an awesome Hanna."

Hanna figured uneasily, "then why in all of that, you are dumping all this on me?! For weeks, my brain feels like exploding!" She sobbed again, much to Mona's own sadness.

Mona hinted, "because I want you happy, I'm offering you the role of Queen Bee in my place. You could stop being so torn up with yourself for good! But since a department store at the Rosewood Mall wants to give me a contract in a few days, the offer would expire by then. All I'm asking is this: Do you want to be Queen Bee, or not?" She took out for Hanna a few tissues, which Hanna took to wipe her eyes.

After a long pause, Hanna looked up to Mona, "if that's…sigh…what it means to belong again…yes."

Mona sighed with partial relief, "now we both can belong."

Three or so months later, at Rosewood High…

Hanna wore mostly pale yellow and Mona wore mostly dark red, both in popular style and looking in better spirits. Mona had practically invisible contact lenses and let down wavy hair. They were walking down a hall together, much to the glares of some of the students passing them by. Ignoring them, Hanna checked, "what about the science test?"

Mona answered, "the latest cheat sheet is already in your desk."

Hanna chuckled, "we're going to dance all over it."

Mona added, "no…doubt." They suddenly both noticed some students on the high school's sports teams gathered around some lockers…and two particular students fighting each other.

Hanna gasped, "what in…?!"

The small crowd was cheering on Ben and Sean, who were throwing punches and elbows at each other. Sean was mostly being attacked by Ben, both of them with bruises and some internal injuries. Ben punched a coughing violently Sean against the floor, but Sean managed to kick Ben in self defense against the floor.

Hanna shouted teary eyed, "all of you, stop it!" Mona was speechless, teary eyed herself. Both ended up being too scared to do anything. Thankfully, some police officers came to break it up in time. But by then, Sean was violently coughing up dark red liquid and sent to a hospital by ambulance. The rest of the school was evacuated during the fight, unnoticed by anyone that was still around it. As safety measures, Ben was taken into custody and the rest of the school day was cancelled.

A few hours later, in Hanna's room…

Hanna and Mona were sitting on the side of Hanna's pale white bed, very saddened by what had happened. Mona sighed hard, "Hanna, I'm sorry about Sean. I hope Ben disappears for good."

Hanna concluded, "so do I. Sigh. But with Emily dating him, could he really?"

Mona realized, "wait: You mean that just because Emily isn't as popular anymore, Ben…?! Oh god. Is Sean…?"

Hanna pointed out, "the hospital called a half hour ago: He's expected to make a full recovery in a few weeks."

Mona hinted, "you don't sound relieved."

Hanna expressed teary eyed, "I do. It's just…sigh…I can't help thinking that somehow we are the good witches becoming bad witches."

Mona argued angrily, "are you serious?! Sigh. We may have been out to make Rosewood a better place, but what else can we do but look after our own kind if Rosewood doesn't want to be a better place? Those bastards in the halls that give us the silent treatment! They still hate you because they still hate Alison and her people. Along with me for being with you." Mona was getting teary eyed at the last part. Hanna put a hand on Mona's.

Hanna realized, "Mona, I…had no idea."

Mona concluded, "of course not: I wanted to protect you…us."

Hanna added, "you didn't have to, you know. I know better now." She retracted her hand.

Mona slightly chuckled, "you like a privileged princess, me with my independent sixth sense of fashion: Guess we've both grown up."

Hanna wondered, "how is the fashion world these days?"

Mona figured, "oh, the usual: Blue, black, and stylish."

Hanna slightly chuckled, "if Spencer were still class president, she'd be proud."

Mona slightly sighed, "well, not all of us can handle the spotlight. With all of her activities, I'm surprised she hasn't exploded herself." Hanna felt kind of hurt by that comment, but didn't say anything about it.

That night…

Hanna was alone in her now dark room, texting on her unseen cell phone. She was texting to Spencer. The text said, "I'm sorry about Ben. How is Emily?"

Spencer texted back, "she won't talk to me either, remember?"

Hanna sighed as she texted, "yeah. I just mean…how do you think she is?"

Spencer texted her, "probably feeling like you were months ago. Only…some of us take longer to recover than others."

Hanna wondered over texting, "and how are you holding up?"

Spencer pointed out, "knowing that the closest thing any of us have to friendship is our texting...sigh…hopeful but doubtful."

Hanna bittersweetly replied, "don't let the bedbugs bite, Spencer."

Spencer texted back, "just make sure Mona doesn't. Good night."

As she turned off her cell phone, Hanna sighed hard to herself. It was the end of a dark day, and the beginning of many more dark days to come.


	7. Hours 7-8: A in Escape Clause

12 Hours, 10 Liars: A Pretty Little Liars Fanfiction Story

Hour 7:

Presently around 5:00 A.M., near the edge of Rosewood in 2010…

The liars with good intentions and Caleb have Emily still in the driver's seat of their police car, now in a relatively more awake state. Trying to not draw too much attention to themselves, the police car's sirens have been off and subject to late night traffic delays a short while after leaving Radley Sanitarium.

Emily half the time is sharply shifting the police car from one side of the road to another, struggling against the urge to sleep despite not being able to now. This is much to the unease of the good intentioned liars' stomachs. Hanna shouts, "god, Emily! Sigh! At least someone leave my window open." She is sitting to the left of Caleb in the back seats, while a saddened Aria and a very nervous Spencer are in between the four evenly spaced police car seats.

Emily sighs in great unease, "I'm sorry, all right?! Here." She gets Hanna's window open.

Breathing hard with her head out the window, Hanna sighs to herself, "air...much better." Outside is a night sky beginning to be lit up by coming daylight. To the side many miles up ahead is the slowly becoming visible Rosewood Motel.

Nervous herself, Alison starts wondering, "actually Em, maybe I…?" Then to make things worse, a recognizably dangerous black car comes charging for the police car. At near racecar speed, Noel's car rams the side of a passing by car to send it crashing off the road. Alison and Emily have just recently noticed the crash in growing nervousness, through their rearview mirrors.

During the charge, within Noel's car…

Noel is still driving Jenna and Garrett, who are both sitting in the back. In their relatively more awake state though, the still active A's seem more relaxed than the good liars. Jenna and Garrett are creepily making out, as if it was just another night at Jenna's house. What's even stranger is that Noel isn't shouting at one of them for it.

Instead, Noel is just in blob like vision focused on the white and blue blob that is the hijacked police car. Like he was starting to get drunk at one of his own parties, he laughs, "you dare keep running, me A?! Not tonight."

Back in Emily's police car…

Alison remarks, "screw that! Keep driving." To most of the good liars' shock, she takes out a police pistol. It was hidden between the door on her side and her seat for some time. At the same time, Noel has rolled down his side window to aim Garrett's police pistol in one hand through it. His other hand is still steering his car of destruction for the good liars' police car.

Earlier, in Alison's getaway from the Rosewood Theater…

As she ran through the emergency side exit in Hanna and Caleb's direction, she saw out of the corner of her eye the dark red liquid on the floor that came from Ezra Fitz being swiftly beaten up by Noel. Alison kept running with bittersweet teary eyes.

In those seconds, she knew Ezra Fitz wasn't going to make it. On the way to Hanna and Caleb's hijacked police car, Alison stole a police pistol from one of the then recently shot down police officers without a second thought. Alison muttered harshly, "like you'll miss it."

Presently, on the road back for Rosewood…

Caleb warns Hanna, "back in: Now!" Hanna had just in recent seconds noticed the pistol from the A's car sticking out, using her arms to help all of herself back into the car. Bullets across the backside of the police car nearly hit her.

A very scared Hanna gasps in teary eyes, with a slightly reassuring arm around her from Caleb. Alison shoots back with her own rolled up window, hitting one of the headlights on Noel's car. It starts going up in smoke and flames from its then shattered glass, yet doesn't burn beyond its apparently special flameproof casing. A few cars drive quickly past the two cars in seconds, but their rush knocks the police car slightly off to Emily's great discomfort.

In the midst of the shooting back and forth…

Emily inquires loudly over the shots, "how did you…?!"

Alison remarks loudly, "on the way out of the A screening! I'm just making my own movie teaser to hold them off."

Around the same time, in the back of the police car…

Spencer mutters, "god! It's like we're in a modern Shakespearean movie adaptation…if he wrote And Then There Were None."

Aria sadly says, "least the first adaptation had something of a happier ending than this one is becoming." She and Spencer hold hands, like a silent goodbye among best friends.

Noel mutters to himself, "goddamnit, Team Alison!" He puts away his pistol while curving his car off road, coming back around relatively northwest in half a minute to ram his car into the back of Emily's police car.

Emily struggles to turn fast enough to avoid being pushed off road. The part of the police car closest to Hanna is pressed inward in the shape of a cushion. Alison shouts back to Noel, "I'm becoming a damn good shot myself, bastard baby!" She fires a shot into the rim of Noel's car wheel from a then smashed side window, motivating Noel to let go. Spencer and Hanna just look to the side, very much stunned. Spencer had just let go of Aria's hand, realizing some hope remains.

Emily mutters, "just glad you're on our side."

Aria sighs lowly to herself, "damn." In the time that Noel let go of the wheel, Emily had managed to steer the police car fast enough for it to get away from the A's. Alison puts away her pistol and rolls up her window. The Rosewood Motel's wooden tavern like sign is passed by by the good liars' police car, the A's car disappearing from the views of Emily and Alison's rearview mirrors.

Caleb checks with Hanna, "you all right?" She slightly nods, still shaken about the good liar's latest brush with death.

Spencer questions Alison, "bastard…baby?"

With a slight chuckle joined by Hanna, Alison implies, "what can I say? I got a gift."

Spencer remarks, "if I didn't feel like I'm sleepwalking, I'd be debating with you on that one." With dawn coming up in the sky, the dented police car drives on in the direction of Rosewood's becoming more and more visible church.

Hour 8:

5:44 A.M, at Jason's house…

The gray and black stone bricked house that formerly had Alison herself living in it is clearly seen by early morning sunlight, as having changed outside as well as inside. The roof is dark brown, the front double doors remain dark blue, and the roof's underside edges are white. The inside is mostly white in some rooms, mostly dark brown in others, and dark blue for all the doors.

The front yard looks cornfield like, with a thin wall of very tall pale green grass towering the dark green bushes. It remains a wall because they're propped up by three double lines of wire. Now for anyone driving by, they could barely see the house. Regardless, the police car has been recently parked in the circular side driveway near the shed. No other cars are there, but Jason's unseen bike might still be in the house.

In the mostly dark brown kitchen, Alison's girl clique is at the table satisfying their slight hunger with Jason's personal food supply. They're mostly finishing red striped black canned six pack soda and small green bags of potato chips, except for Emily drinking half of a bottle of bottled water. Ironically, a somewhat shocked Toby is sitting with them. He had just been recently told the short version of the good liars' police station breakout and the Dr. Sullivan blackmailing situation that led to their arrests.

He slightly chuckles to Alison, "so you really came back from the dead for your friends. That's great."

Alison bittersweetly chuckles, "you're welcome."

Toby sighs, "and Spencer, I'm real..."

Spencer with a hand on his insists, "Toby, it's ok. Sigh. I'm just sorry I couldn't bring myself to talk to you at the station."

Toby starts to say, "well, in light of…" Then Caleb comes down, with worry in his eyes despite the usual expressionless cool on his face.

Caleb reveals, "Garrett's cops are looking around for our police car. I could still hack the A files past Garrett, but by then we'd all be arrested." The good liars turn to Toby, either worried or suspicious.

Emily realizes, "that's what you were about to tell us: About Garrett." In seconds, most of Alison's girls including Alison piece that together with the shot police officers at the Rosewood Theater. And then very shaken, they knew who officially has taken over Rosewood.

Earlier, in Jason's bedroom…

Jason was in the mostly dark brown room, with two parallel walls mainly covered in photographs. The other two walls were the ones with the white lined window and the bedroom door on their own opposite sides.

One wall worth of photographs made up a border cut photograph collage of the many Emily and Maya photo booth pictures the A's got, but the pale gray wall they were on to start with is also included in the collection. The opposite wall had in front of it scattered Rosewood focused photographs and newspaper clippings, including many pictures of Aria. They had black marker notes and were held up by pale brown clothespins on several clotheslines. The Aria pictures though didn't have notes on them. A mostly dark brown bed was near the old fashioned photoshop like wall.

Jason with a capped black marker in hand used it as a pointer. He muttered to himself, "so who left that note…and why? Sigh. Even keeping myself from drinking isn't…! Wait." Jason then noticed a picture of Dr. Sullivan walking down the street among the photo collection, which he made a black marker arrow on. It pointed to a picture of Spencer's house.

Jason pieced his own mystery together, "of course: The will, the arguments… Slight laugh." He made a black marker arrow from the same picture of Spencer's house, pointing it to a picture of the window to Dr. Sullivan's office of yesterday. Jason added a black marker circle with words inside to this picture, "Mr. H and Dr. S."

Jason in inner amusement figured, "when those Pretty Little Liars are lined up to die, I'll make sure he knows I wasn't the one putting his reputation on the line. Then if push comes to shove with the A Team, I can be sure I won't be next in line." He started heading out the door in his black jacket in the midst of saying all of this.

Presently, in Jason's kitchen…

Hanna mutters, "god: That means…!" She puts her head down between her arms on the table, sobbing. Hanna is thinking of Officer Barry, who she thought she might have seen from the corner of her eye being shot down on her way out of the Rosewood Theater with Caleb. She wasn't so sure she liked Officer Barry, but she sure didn't have a death wish for him either. And out of bittersweet optimism, Hanna didn't believe someone being a police officer for so long could be dead like that. But now, she did.

Caleb almost goes over to comfort Hanna, but realizes that she usually wants her space when she gets this upset. Instead in a heavy sigh, he stands by the doorway to the kitchen in hope that she calms herself down soon.

Aria wonders, "then what the hell can we do now?!"

Thinking back to having gone missing for some time from the homecoming dance, Toby highlights, "I've been there before...but knowing Alison, she already has a plan." This somewhat assures Hanna, rising her head from the table with some remaining tears around the eyes.

Alison slightly chuckles, "with Jason's ever-burning socks, I will."

Several minutes later…

With being slowly tuned down sirens, two police cars led by Garrett park in front of Jason's house. The police officers in them have recently recognized the license plate on the already parked police car in the driveway. Toby is standing on the front porch, waiting for their arrival. Garrett shouts, "where are…?!"

Toby sighs sadly, "dead. Groan! I tried to stop them, but…!" He has a ice pack up to his head, as if it's bruised. Garrett rushes into the main hall, almost knocking Toby over. Toby slightly steps aside. With medium dark red dyed hair, the police officer that shot Officer Barry follows after Garrett.

Garrett, not sure yet what to think, sees the good liars sitting at the table with their heads seeming to have collapsed over their arms. Alison's hair is noticeably messed up, as if it has been through Hell itself. And Alison is wearing the same dress from the night she disappeared.

The late night shooter officer and Garrett carefully check the good liars' heads, noticing they're pale and in a deep sleep. They don't wake up. Water glasses with residual bluish color have been set for five. A certain police pistol and a bottle of empty ME lie across the table. Garrett's newly selected officer partner highlights cruelly, "looks like this Cavanaugh's right: Teenage girls who bottle up so much…are bound to blast off."

With Toby suddenly pinned against the wall as he comes in, Garrett turns to him suspiciously, "talk! Or we take you in too."

Toby nervously coughs hard, "Courtney…Dilaurentis. Alison's distant cousin…lookalike." Sounding sure to Garrett, he lets him go. Sounding close to tears, Toby continues, "she broke out of Radley Sanitarium…to break out Alison's former best friends because she was working with them. Courtney said that Alison got her there in the first place. But when she shot Caleb out of instability, I tried to restrain her! I only woke up recently…to find out the rest."

Toby turns his attentions to the tarp when he mentions Caleb, leading Garrett to motion one of the outside police officers to check the tarp. The random police officer near the tarp adds, "right here, sir: Dead." Under the black tarp in the front yard, Caleb's body is lying there in place of the dress Alison is wearing now. With his head surrounded by so much dark red paint, the officer that has just looked over Caleb's body doesn't bother to take a closer look.

Toby mutters harshly, "and justice will remain dead if you don't do better at your job." With that, he storms out of the house through the back. The ice pack is hurled backwards at the front stairs on Toby's way out.

Garrett's partner implies, "bag them?"

Slightly shaken, Garrett answers with a nod, "all except for Caleb: It'd be too messy to move his body right now." He heads back out to get back into his police car. Garrett excitedly and secretly calls Jenna in a creepy way, "you're not going to believe our luck, but the little liars have all poisoned themselves…and shot Caleb."

Jenna over cell phone laughs, "usually, I wouldn't…but I knew that if we didn't get to them first, the pressure would. In this case though, we'll take the little liars' bodies with us on the private jet to Ontario to avoid more trouble. And Jason will join us there the next day. Tell your officers that you'll have the state coroner confirm their deaths…to make sure no pages go missing this time. And that because you're needed in a less sensitive case, you'll need a new police chief here."

Garrett adds, "I understand. The barn yard in twenty minutes?"

Jenna confirms in a creepily cheery tone, "see you soon, officer."

Ten minutes later…

The police are gone, along with the five good liars. Hiding behind propped up grass until that time, Toby hurries to the tarp. He whispers, "they're gone." With Toby's help, Caleb gets out from under the tarp. A very hard to see smelly sock still lies near the red paint. Alison's flash drive is in Caleb's hands now, given to him before the good liars' suicide fakeout. With smelly socks around their dresses' necklines, the good liars have let the strong urge to sleep take its hold on them to complete the illusion.

Caleb with great relief sighs, "good: Let's expose them for good." He and Toby hurry back into the house to release the flash drive's contents by selective email, without detection from the A's. The receivers are to be Alison's real distant cousin Courtney who doesn't really look like her, and to Alison's own mother. Both are under strong suggestion from Alison.


	8. The First(Best Kept Secret)

12 Hours, 10 Liars: A Pretty Little Liars Fanfiction Story

The First…Best Kept Secret:

Months earlier in 2009, in Iceland…

To the west, dark green hills upon hills in Dalirnir stood out over coal colored mountainsides and island styled harbor bays. To the north, there was a wide expanse of volcanic activity. To the southwest was a mostly white wooden village the size of several cities. Most of everywhere though was like a garden for every corner of the world, from ice glaciers to lava.

Among the western hills was miles of farmland. On top of one of these hills was a dark brown cabin styled stone house, in the midst of a somewhat windy rainstorm. Inside were Aria's family's comforts of the modern world, mixed with a mostly light brown Viking boat theme.

Aria's parents were on a dark brown fur like couch, checking the weather reports by cell phone. Behind the couch with his back to them, Mike was using his laptop from home to play a basketball flash game as the closest thing to being back home. But, right then and there, he seemed happy enough with that.

In a bedroom decorated with Norse mythology related books was Aria herself, surrounded by pale grey bookshelves. To Aria's left, a four paneled glass window faced the storm. To a shelf to her right, a pile of Icelandic homework papers for the next few months was already ready to turn in. Aria sat against a then upright white pillow on her dark red bed. She had out a leather jacket styled notebook, with a dark blue shaded tornado on the cover and several sticking out pieces of string as placeholders.

With a dark pink pen, Aria was writing in it:

Jan 12, 2009. I thought my dad's sabbatical would help me get careless enough to enjoy life again. To then face Rosewood's twists and turns. But not much of anyone cares to talk to us here. Here, me and my family are among the unpopular...the unknowns.

If Alison were here, she'd ask why I was still being an energy suck. Damn! Alison may still be somewhere in Rosewood, but she's the only voice I can hear. Because I know...about my dad's affair in a car. And it hurts just like the Jenna Thing. Sigh.

Alison gave me this book as a present, saying it could trap my secrets for as long as I want. That I could be better than my secret thoughts. But right now, I'm not even sure if that'll be enough.

After writing, Aria sighed hard to herself. And she just sat there for an hour, looking through the window.

A few days later…

West Iceland's weather was sunny, at the time of early morning. In a few hours, it was still sunny but rainy too. Fog like spots for clouds were scattered in the sky. Aria was heading out from the front door of her home, away from almost everything about home. She wore her black leather jacket and a matching detective styled hat. Aria sighed hard on her way down the somewhat muddy hill, pausing to briefly look back. She remembered something intense last night.

Aria slowly kept going down the hill. After that, she got to a dark green bus stop. From there, she took a mostly white bus with help from a matching ticket. The other passengers are in similar dark clothes, despite a night like sky coming out without rain by the time the bus left the stop. Most everyone is busy with keeping themselves awake for getting through the day. And no one paid attention to Aria in a black cushioned side seat. Keeping that in mind, she took this opportunity to write in her diary:

Jan 14, 2009. Well Alison, things with my dad are still on the edge of nowhere. He may have offered me to get the latest check to cover our asses out here in Iceland, but… Sigh. But, I knew what he meant when he said getting out of the house might keep me "from thinking too much."

Hell, you would have loved the way I brought up his car ride away from innocence to his face. Yet, that's kind of what scares me. The way you loved to have things go your way. Then there's the way you left without a trace. Like it wasn't planned. Like one of your secrets trapped you this time.

Not long after, the bus made it to the bay of Breiðafjörður. Aria got off, stepping out into fog and drizzle. She had quickly put her diary into her jacket pocket. The dark pink pen was resting on Aria's ear, like she was in the role of a detective. She walked along a boardwalk like white wooden dock, heading in the direction of one pier among several.

However, Aria suddenly realized that she made it a little early. The boat expected to come had not docked. And without bothering to take a cell phone or a watch, Aria had no clue how soon it would arrive in the fog. She sighed in partial relief, like she had the dock to herself.

Aria then slightly chuckled to herself over that thought, and sat on one of several overnight shipment boxes from overseas to watch the fog roll by. To her amazement, countless islands were revealed beyond the bay's docks. They were each either a hill sized mountain or tree covered land. Aria could also see the grey motorboat she came for, eleven minutes away in somewhat cold winds. At its wheel was a United States military officer, with the monthly check for Aria's parents at hand thanks to their connections.

She started heading for the dock the boat was heading for, when something else caught her attention. Two teenage guys were trying to retrieve a fallen gold colored fishing rod from the bay's waves, swimming for it in their dark brown leather jackets. One had medium black hair with dark blue highlights, the other was short dark brown haired.

Overtime from local news reports, Aria knew that times in Iceland had been and still were considerably hard for many months. And that those guys wouldn't reach it in time to keep their lives from getting even harder. Most of the fishermen here in bright blue jackets struggled to keep their lives from getting too hard to handle, too focused on working to notice much else.

Aria ran in the direction of the fallen fishing rod. With some quick thinking, she took a unwatched black fishing rod on her way to the edge of the nearest edge of dock wood. Aria then paused there, using the borrowed fishing rod to fish for the other fishing rod. The gold fishing rod started to be pulled up from the waters, by its own fishing line.

The relieved teenage strangers looked up, noticing Aria and the rescued fishing rod. Aria let the gold fishing rod hover slightly above water, letting the teenage strangers get it while they kept themselves afloat. The guy with short dark brown hair thought out loud, "I guess we should thank you…but who are you?"

Aria slightly chuckled, "just a girl who likes to give a helping hand." She reeled back up the borrowed fishing rod and put it by the side. The guy with short dark brown hair started swimming back to the nearest dock edge.

The guy with blue highlights figured, "not many girls around here like that. I'm Gryphin." The expected grey motorboat was about to dock.

Aria added, "Aria. Is it…? Oh."

Gryphin implied, "Leon isn't very social, so…"

Aria slightly chuckled, "no, it's not that: I just remembered I have my own work to do. But, we can talk later?"

Gryphin slightly chuckled, "of course."

A few months later…

Aria's diary continued:

Mar 8, 2009. For once in this whole sabbatical, I feel careless enough. Like the world has already thrown its twists and turns at me. But more often than not, I've been remembering to take my cell phone for emergencies on my trips. Thanks to my mom. The only thing raining on my parade is the ever-changing weather.

Well, not the only thing…but secrets from Rosewood just seem so far away. And Gryphin and Leon aren't. Even though Leon may still act that way sometimes. Gryphin is quite the opposite: Keeping his friends close and his enemies closer. Slight chuckle. Come to think of it, do they even have enemies? I did ask, but they changed the subject. I can respect that though: It'd have to take a pretty special someone to trust with my secrets.

The next day, at Breiðafjörður's docks…

Aria had recently gotten there on a late afternoon. The sun was shining down upon dock workers, but cold winds cast a sense of darkness. Aria wore a certain unbuttoned light blue microfiber made jacket, over a certain dress with a dark blue bordered pink heart in pale black chains. She was walking with Gryphin and Leon. Under unbuttoned dark brown jackets, their mainly solid black T-shirts had some dark silver chains across them.

Leon added, "nice shirt." Aria knew this was high praise from him.

She slightly chuckled, "thanks. What's next on our tour?"

Gryphin suggested, "there are still plenty of unexplored books at Björtusalir, if…" Then from the corner of his eye, he noticed something alarming. In a white rimmed black uniform, a member of Iceland's national police was facing a fishing supervisor.

Aria started to wonder uneasily, "what's…?"

Sounding casual in Icelandic, the officer was checking with the supervisor, "so, have you seen them?" In the officer's hand was at least a photocopied Serbian I.D. picture of Gryphin, but she might have had another picture as well. Several other members of the Iceland police were searching every mostly white motorboat they could find in the area.

Gryphin muttered under his breath, "goddamnit! We have to go…now." Leon easily caught on to what he meant, running with him without question. Aria ran to catch up to them.

The supervisor moderately sighed in Icelandic, "in passing. But if I knew that…!"

Aria tried to question Gryphin, "I don't mean to…?!" Over the bay's waves, raindrops started falling from forming storm clouds.

One of the police officers alerted their lead officer, "over there!" Red long distance spraying canisters of pepper spray mist almost stunned Gryphin and Leon.

Hidden from sight at the time by some boxes, Aria gasped as she ducked behind them. Without realizing it, the Iceland police nearly stunned her too with pepper spray. As three police officers came in Aria's direction, the storm clouds started to come over the docks.

In seconds, Aria got up to kick the boxes in front of her. They fell hard against the closest police officer, knocking him out. In the midst of moderately coming down rain, Aria continued running. She was simultaneously buttoning up her jacket, carefully running from box to box to avoid being seen by more police officers.

Up ahead, three officers were charging at Gryphin and Leon with dark gray extendable batons. A second officer shouted, "halt, or…!"

Leon muttered harshly, "or what: You'll switch to real guns?!" He in seconds caught the second officer's baton with one hand, using his other to punch him out into the bay's water. Leon swung his stolen baton and his own elbow hard into two more officers' chests. They coughed violently on the dock floor. Some dark red liquid was near one of the fallen officers.

Gryphin found himself pinned against the dock floor by a fifth officer, struggling hard to keep a baton away from his face. Gryphin though managed to ram the fifth officer's own baton against her head, knocking her out. He started getting out from under the fifth officer's unconscious body. With stolen batons in hand, Leon and Gryphin together swung them into the two left standing officers to knock them hard into some close by boxes. They crashed into the boxes. Gryphin was helped to his feet by Leon.

In mostly held back worry, Gryphin urged, "come on!" Aria had just caught up to him and Leon. They headed for a white yacht styled fishing motorboat among many. In several mostly silent minutes, Gryphin started up the motorboat while Leon uncoupled it from the docks. Then the motorboat started speeding off for Breiðafjörður's countless islands.

Twenty five minutes or so later, over several forest like islands…

Three white and red helicopters from the Icelandic Coast Guard were on the lookout for Gryphin, Aria, and Leon. The Icelandic Coast Guard weren't having much luck though, due to almost all of the islands here being very hard to keep track of. The rain had passed on, but the cold wind remained in the cloudy sky.

One island had a mostly dark blue torn and patched up tent, among several large light green trees in a double diamond shape. A inactive campfire was in front of the tent. Aria and her two mysterious friends were sitting around the campfire area. Two very faded dark red shoulder bags were packed with Gryphin and Leon's things, strapped over their shoulders.

Several minutes ago…

Gryphin and Leon were packing, much to a standing Aria's great confusion. She pointed out, "what I still don't understand is why you're moving out, just because a police officer decided to screw up your life!"

Gryphin revealed, "because it already has been screwed up. For immigrants like us, some local assholes from the Southwest couldn't resist screwing our lives up. We've been hiding here among the fish ever since." Aria became speechless in teary eyes, sitting down in silence.

Relatively more present…

Aria broke the silence, "I just can't believe…you guys are just giving up like this. I mean, I just saw you in action!"

Gryphin hinted solemnly, "and against helicopters?"

Aria argued, "would it be any different than moving out?! More choppers are probably just waiting overseas for such a move."

Leon slightly chuckled bittersweetly, "and you can do better?"

Aria figured, "yeah: I know a master criminal...or at least I used to."

Gryphin sighed hard, "as much as I don't want to get shot off my ass, let's hear it."

A few minutes later…

A explosion sounded from the same island, acting as a homing beacon for the Icelandic Coast Guard to move for. One of the helicopters landed to the side of the island. Across from the helicopter were pieces of a motorboat, mostly floating for a brief time over the bay's waves. The tent remained up. Three Icelandic Coast Guard officers in black navy styled clothes came out onto the island to check it out. They had mostly black rifles close at hand. No one else was in sight.

While the officers checked the island, Aria gave a thumbs up from in one of the treetops. With their heads out of the water, Gryphin and Leon slightly nodded in understanding. Thirty seconds or so before the helicopter landed, they had dived into the waves to hide. Aria was climbing down as best she could to get to the helicopter, when things got worse.

The officer who had checked the motorboat had somehow noticed Gryphin and Leon. The same officer was from the Southwest. Gryphin and Leon were swimming as sneakily as they could, when that officer coldly took out a rifle and fired. Gryphin and Leon's bodies began sinking into the bay's waves. Aria heard the shots, but all she could think about was continuing with her plan.

The other two officers came out to find out what's going on from the officer who fired, getting into a heated argument over it all. At the same time, Aria managed to sneak into the helicopter cockpit. As she had it uneasily take off, it suddenly hit her.

With the officers and Aria then too late to change what was done, Aria kept going in deep sadness. A thunderstorm started forming to the side of the island.

Meanwhile, the first officer among the Coast Guard officers had a rifle aimed at the back by a second officer. The officers waited for another helicopter to rescue them. At the time, they cared a lot more about one of their own people being out of line than following the hijacked helicopter.

Aria knew she had to concentrate on figuring out how in hell she would fly the helicopter, if she wanted to not have her own life come crashing down with it. She felt that Alison would do the same. A teary eyed Aria ignored her sadness for the time being, fearing that she wouldn't be focused enough to live if she let herself explode in tears about it then.

That night, back in Aria's room…

Aria was writing something in her diary, like it was a matter of life and death. Around the two open pages, there were words that said, "go to hell, Coast Guard! Pink hair? Gryphin. Why?! Leon. Why?! Black hair dye? Red? Suck all the water you want, screwed fate! Alison?"

This is what was being written in the center of the pages:

The Best Kept Secret

Twist and turn. Twist and turn. The circle of life.  
Secrets can be lies. Secrets can be stories. But, secrets can never feel.

Twist and turn. Twist and turn. The pain goes on.  
Secrets can be lies. Secrets can be stories. But, we can feel.

Twist and turn. Twist and turn. We go on living.  
Secrets can be lies. Secrets can be stories. But, we live on our stories.

And as much as we hate to admit it, the stories inside us make us or  
break us: The best kept secret.


	9. Hours 9-10: What Remains to be Seen

12 Hours, 10 Liars: A Pretty Little Liars Fanfiction Story

Hour 9:

Presently at 6:45 A.M., in a Darkette County hospital of 2010…

Within the dark blue walls of what's left of the chaos and confusion at Radley Sanitarium, there is Maya. In her white sheeted dark red framed bed, a cast around her chest is slightly visible. Maya is still moderately coughing, every five minutes. Intriguingly, Samara in her dark blue buttoned shirt is sitting next to her. Maya is seeing blurs, with Samara facing her. Maya slightly chuckles, "I'm not just seeing you…am I?"

Samara assures her, "no: You're not. What happened to you?"

Maya implies, "I got better and worse…cough…with Radley."

Samara sighs hard, "how bad is it?"

Maya realizes what she meant, "oh, that was Jenna. Hit me up in a bad light." She simultaneously feels her cast with one hand.

Samara reflects solemnly, "you were always so secretive."

Maya slightly sighs, "sorry. Cough! Force of habit. It'll be a matter of weeks before I'm back to my own bed." Samara holds Maya's hand.

In sad toned sympathy, Samara says, "looks like we both moved on with life. Least we can go back home: Emily may not be."

Maya tries to assure, "Emily…cough…got out. I wasn't so lucky with the A's, B's, and C's." Samara retracts her hand.

She suddenly realizes, "but I thought Ian…!"

Maya reasons, "looks like we were fooled, like most of Rosewood."

A teary eyed Samara sighs hard, "and Emily tried to protect me from the truth. I just…couldn't see it."

After coughing moderately, Maya reflects, "I know you still hate me, but it reminds me about the weed."

With briefly closed eyes, Samara points out, "I was heartbroken! All I wanted to do was forget."

Teary eyed, Maya sighs, "if it means…cough…anything, I'm sorry."

Samara reasons, "least you can say it. For walking out on you without even a goodbye, I should've brought myself to say it months ago."

To Samara's partial relief, Maya figures, "least you're no longer just walking away."

At 7:03 A.M., in the sky…

The A's mostly pale white private jet has some long dark brown wavy racecar styled stripes. It is only half the size of a diplomatic private jet, but it can surely fly around clouds regardless. The two black cloaked pilots have dark gold theater like masks over their faces. One is under the alias The Queen of Hearts, with a small bright red heart on the left side of the mask. The other is under the alias The King of Diamonds, with a small black diamond on the right side of the mask.

Behind them are four dark red airplane styled double seats, surrounded by bright green walls covered in creepy marker made doodle like notes. Three of the passenger seats of course have Jenna, Garrett, and Noel sitting in them. The other five seats have partly closed black and bright red sleepover styled sleeping bags. They were hurriedly zipped up. Each sleeping bag has one of the good Pretty Little Liars inside. The five of them remain in a deep sleep, unaware of their plane ride out of the United States.

The onboard A's seem to be calming down, in a cold blooded killer way. Garrett and Jenna are sitting next to each other, as usual. A darkly smiling Noel is sitting across from them in another aisle, with Alison's sleeping bag next to him. Noel is also listening to a handheld music player, unseen in hand with noticeable black headphones. Jenna sighs impatiently, "are we there yet?"

In a whispery voice, the Queen of Hearts mutters to her anonymous copilot, "she's been like this the entire flight."

In a deep voice, the King of Diamonds suggests to her, "if we get this J to come here, I can get her flying all right."

The Queen of Hearts shouts back to Jenna, "keep your sunglasses on: It's only another hour and a half!" She turns coldly to the King of Diamonds, "except it looks like she already has a man, diamond mouth."

The King of Diamonds offers, "want me to make it better, my queen?"

The Queen of Hearts slightly sighs, "just keep piloting the jet: I'm not in the mood."

Meanwhile, not long after Jenna's time check…

With a hand on Jenna's, Garrett considers, "they may be right…but that doesn't mean we can't talk period." Jenna almost hits him for outright suggesting she could be wrong about something, but thinks better of it.

She darkly sighs, "but all I can think about is burying those little liars for good…especially that bitch Alison."

Garrett implies, "then let's talk A talk."

Jenna slightly laughs, "all right. How did you surprise that psycho bastard Ian, that night at the church?"

Garrett reveals, "Darren: Ian may've heard about him from us, but he was the only A that Ian never came face to face with until that night. That alone was enough to surprise him off the stairs…and into the dummy switch with your dummy masterpiece."

Jenna laughs cruelly, "nice way to go for such a stalker."

Garrett sickly adds, "and you're the best kind of stalker."

Jenna creepily urges, "then come here, my officer." She kisses Garrett deeply. Then after several minutes, they break apart.

Garrett laughs a bit, "to hell with the force. Speaking of demons, how is Logan?"

Jenna assures him, "probably still in New York, taking what he can get from corporate checks."

Garrett slightly laughs, "Speed Demon, all right."

Hour 10:

At 7:41 A.M., in Rosewood Community Hospital…

Jason woke up from his hospital bed with a start. Sounding strangely scared, he shouts, "Alison! Where is Alison?!"

Sounding collected for the most part, a man says, "calm down, Jason! Noel says she's taken care of." Jason recognizes the voice. Sitting next to Jason is Eric Khan, one of Noel's older brothers. Eric has pulled back medium dark brown hair. He wears a open pale blue buttoned shirt and a mostly pale yellow undershirt. The undershirt has a big dark blue Egyptian hieroglyphic styled eye in the center.

Jason sighs with partial relief, "glad that's…over. Eric, why are you looking at me like that?"

Eric slightly chuckles, "sorry dude: You just seem…out of it. What did Alison do to you anyway?"

Earlier, in Jason's unconscious state…

He found himself at a black and white representation of his house. Everything including Jason was also black and white. He shouted angrily, "Alison?! Where…?" Jason was about to open the front door, when a glaring Spencer opened it for him.

In an echoic voice, she echoed, "I know what you did." In pale green marker, the words appeared out of the mouth of this nightmare version of Spencer. A hockey stick appeared in Nightmare Spencer's hands.

Jason shut the door into her, but no sound came. Jason then heard a nightmare Emily echo the same words from behind. In sync with this, the same pale green words appeared in front of him.

Jason shouted, "get lost!" He got ready to charge, but Nightmare Emily launched a gust of wind from her hands into Jason before he could react. Jason got smashed through the front doors by the wind.

He struggled back up, seeing a laughing nightmare Aria coming down the stairs. She laughed, "I know you abused me…"

A nightmare version of Alison came towards Jason from the back door. She laughed, "I know you killed me…"

Jason shouted in mostly held back fear, "no, you must die because you're killing everyone in Rosewood: Everyone!" A police pistol appeared in his hand. Nightmare Aria and Nightmare Alison blew kiss shaped gusts of wind into Jason. Jason jumped and ran past several of these wind gusts, getting ready to use the pistol. Then a nightmare version of Hanna came in from the porch.

She laughed, "I know you'll pay." Jason paused in shock. For as he was about to aim the pistol at Nightmare Alison, the pistol was uncontrollably being turned to face Jason's head.

Jason cried out, "no!"

All five nightmare Pretty Little Liars appeared in a circle to laugh cruelly at him, when the pistol fired into Jason's head. His vision became a blob of black maker ink.

Relatively more present…

Jason implies, "what she does to everyone in her way: Hurt them."

Eric coolly sighs, "well, there's a bad girl in every school: Until they get booked."

Jason coolly says, "I should remember that one."

Eric slightly chuckles, "just remember it was me who said it. Noel also said that the witness protection program is already underway: You can join him and Garrett in Canada tomorrow." He gets up and starts to head out of Jason's hospital room.

From his hospital bed, Jason adds, "thanks for the heads up."

Eric briefly turns back to him, "no problem: You and Noel just take care of yourselves in Canada." With that, Eric leaves behind a somewhat calmer Jason.

At 7:55 A.M., in Aria's house…

Aria's brother Mike is in his room, wearing his usual dark green buttoned shirt and solid black undershirt. He is back on his laptop alone, but with limited computer hours. This is because of only starting to be more like himself in recent days with a therapist, and of his parents trying to trust him again one step at a time.

Mike sighs hard to himself, hearing his parents outright worried sick over Aria in their hard sighing. And hearing himself, Mike knows he is worried too. By laptop, he has started chatting with a familiar face.

Weirdly, Noel chats back, "hey, Mike. How is your recovery?"

Mike replies over chat, "getting there. How is CeCe?"

Noel hints, "set for life…thanks to you. She says thanks to you too, and that you're welcome to visit her if you want."

Mike nervously chuckles while chatting, "thanks, but I think I had enough of the party life to last until Rosewood High's over."

Noel figures, "I understand. As part of me thanking you though, I'm giving you security clearance."

Mike checks, "like how?"

Noel answers, "as of Monday, you're clean. Just let Noel celebrate you. Got to go." Noel signs off. Mike, somewhat confused by this, gets out of chatting. Then he notices a email sent from Noel, not long before he left the chat. The email has attached a certain picture of a vase and a video file titled ALevel.

Going over the unseen rest of the email, Mike slightly gasps as he pieces together what Noel meant by security clearance. Mike isn't entirely sure he should be happy, or afraid.


	10. Hours 11-12: The Beginning of the End

12 Hours, 10 Liars: A Pretty Little Liars Fanfiction Story

Hour 11:

In Spencer's barn, around 8:40 A.M…

A few weeks ago, Melissa had left the barn over Spencer framed of betraying her. Now, Spencer's dad is nervously in the middle of cleaning out Melissa's living space. Melissa's left behind belongings are mostly in a cardboard box. On either side of the center pale brown pond shaped jacuzzi, there are two dark green park like benches. The grey white walls are covered in stacked together black grapevine fence like pieces.

And interestingly, Alison's mom in her dark grey business suit is sitting on Melissa's otherwise vacant bed. The white bed covers are decorated in professional black pens. Alison's mom looks just as troubled as Spencer's dad. Alison's mom sighs hard, "Peter, are you even listeni…?!" Spencer's dad pauses.

He says harshly low, "yes! But clearly, your family is not the only one with issues."

Earlier, in Spencer's house…

Spencer's dad found a message from Melissa addressed to Spencer's mom. Over the house phone, it said, "Sigh. Veronica, I know I said I might need some time to think…because of Ian's death. But I don't need more time to know I'm not coming back. Spencer can have the barn for all I care! I just don't care about Rosewood anymore…sigh…and I never will again."

Spencer's dad sighed heavily, knowing how hard she took Ian's death.

Presently…

Alison's mom mutters lowly, "I thought you could protect my only son from my daughter's killer: How in the hell could I know Jason could very well have killed her?!" Spencer's dad has almost finished putting Melissa's things away in the box, when he turns to Alison's mom.

Earlier, in Jason's house…

On his way out the door for the police department, Jason passed by a expensive dark blue circuit breaker like security alarm system. It's to the side of the front door, purposely shut off. Jason slightly laughed as he passed it by. He muttered to himself, "no one is getting me that easy: Not the A's, not Mr. Hastings, and certainly not dead and gone Alison." And with that, Jason walked out toward his nightmare to come.

Presently…

In rising anger, Spencer's father checks, "what are you saying: That more than one killer is now blackmailing us?!" Spencer's dad almost grabs Alison's mom by the neck, much to her own fear. Kind of expecting this though, she grabs his hand firmly to stop it from grabbing her.

Alison's mom with a raised voice says, "now you stop it! I know your anger issues, but this won't help resolve them: Another therapist will." Spencer's dad briefly closes his eyes, just realizing what he was about to do.

He slightly sighs, "we've already had too much drama in Rosewood: We shouldn't add more to it. Now, what were you about to tell me?"

Alison's mom reveals, "this." She had just taken out her cell phone, its screen showing Spencer's dad part of the email she got from Caleb and Toby. The email says the sender is Unknown. Many A files are attached, with the A videos sickly titled ALookSee1 to ALookSee45. Some even have snapshots of other teenage girls, including a sickly familiar face that fell down the stairs of a party the good liars snuck into. One of the video files has a snapshot of Alison: The same one the good liars saw last night.

Spencer's dad mutters lowly, "oh, dear god. I'll perfectly understand if you want to keep this quiet." Having just put away her cell phone, Alison's mom stands up to face Spencer's dad.

She figures teary eyed, "well, I'm not comfortable with it: Because I probably just lost both children to these animals, and rumors are going around Rosewood of Alison's friends gone from the country...with Alison!"

Spencer's dad voices, "well, what else can we do?! We're tired of hurting…our daughters are hurting…and we'll all keep hurting unless..."

Alison's mom responds harshly, "so we're just going to sit back and do nothing wh…?!"

Spencer's dad insists, "god almighty, no! Sigh. Having Dr. Sullivan try to take care of Spencer's problems for me was a mistake. And who's to say that these girls haven't been blackmailed to do this from the start, huh?!"

Quite shaken by his words, Alison's mom starts to say, "and wh…?!"

Spencer's dad urges, "just let me finish. If we show these videos to anyone else in Rosewood, we might as well be A's too. Now don't tell me you haven't been thinking the same thing." Alison's mom starts leaving.

She turns back sad toned, sighing heavily, "I have been. It just feels…like lying."

Spencer's dad tries to assure her, "doesn't mean we can't tell other parents the short version. It'll be more than enough."

At Hollis College, 9:02 A.M…

With this morning being on a Saturday, it remains quite empty. From inside, there is an unexpected visitor. Jackie is taking down picture after picture around her now cleared off desk. Glancing at a picture of a ancient Greek styled hall, she feels that distant from Ezra Fitz in her teary eyes. Several boxes are nearby, mostly filled with the office things belonging to her. Jackie can still hear the new police chief's report echo in her ears, "sorry girl, but Mr. Fitz is dead."

She can't help but feel she somehow led Ezra Fitz to his death, that one thought destroying any remaining jealousy over Ezra Fitz. Ten or so minutes later, the pictures around the office are all in boxes. And not long after, Jackie takes out a typed letter with the very pale brown Hollis College shield emblem on it. She puts it on the desk. Jackie sighs heavily, "goodbye…Z." Ignoring her own tears, she starts carrying out the boxes one by one. The letter is of Jackie's resignation from Hollis.

Hour 12:

9:44 A.M, in a town not far from Rosewood…

Reflective of the American Revolutionary War, the mostly pale white store fronts and dark red signs in the square have stood the test of modern times. Six bricked archways act as open gateways to the town, all with the name Ravenswood across them in gold neon lights. Smoothed stone paths act as the roads, yet there are manhole covers and fire hydrants. No supermarket is in this unusual town, only a lot of spread out stores with background music over speakers.

The men and women of Ravenswood are mostly dressed in dresses or business suits, yet have cell phones. Red and yellow colonial styled houses are arranged like store fronts, but with alleys in between. At one of several dark brown tables within a mostly pale yellow bookstore, a troubled Zoey by herself is in her black dress. On a cell phone screen, she is typing:

Samara, I…sigh…I'm really sorry. I know you may just delete this apology…but I'm hoping you at least go over it first. It's just…when Emily offered her number…it looked like you gave her the ok for asking me out. And when Quinn told on me the way she did, I thought she was just being bitchy for not wanting to share.

But you talked down to me, and I knew then that I was being seen as a bitch by both of you. Sigh. Guess I was wrong about Quinn: About Emily too. I just hope that I can get back with Quinn, and that you can help her see that I'm still here. Actually, not just that: I hope more so that this kind of thing doesn't happen to you and Quinn.

With nothing but love,

Zoey.

10:12 A.M, in the Rosewood Police Department…

With last night's fire put out, several Rosewood Police officers had been seeing what they can salvage from the blackened remains. But they have soon found that the only things that survived the fire are the good liars' cell phones. They were in a criminal related metal safe box to be held as evidence in court against the good liars, which was mostly flameproof.

Now under the new police chief's orders, the same cell phones are being carried out. He checks over walkie talkie, "no more merchandise?" It turns out that the chief and Garrett's partner have become one in the same.

A few hired officers in the area shout over walkie talkie, "nope! Not a thing, Brimstinger!" Brimstinger then hears someone, in the shadows.

Intriguingly, Caleb appears before him, "don't you have better things to do than looking through purses?"

Brimstinger darkly laughs, "Cale: If I knew you were in troubl…"

Caleb mutters harshly, "cut the crap, Brimstinger! I know you're still a flaming thug…and I know you're about to face the lawsuit of your life."

Not taking his gaze away from Caleb, Brimstinger calls out over walkie talkie, "all right: Bag them!"

Caleb slightly chuckles, "I wouldn't do that. Because if you do, I'll activate their GPS signals with the press of a button." He had just taken out his own cell phone, ready to hit enter on it.

Brimstinger slightly laughs, "all this over a girl? You really have gone where no hacker has gone before." He simultaneously takes out his police pistol, ready to fire. Caleb though manages to knee Brimstinger in the legs, making him scream in pain and drop the pistol. Brimstinger falls to the ground, Caleb picking up the pistol to pin him there.

He mutters harshly, "now I have. Here's the new deal: Either call off your merchandise, or I kill you. I assume whatever the A's paid you will be enough comfort in prison." The hired officers come in at the sound of the scream, realizing what just happened.

Brimstinger gasps in pain, "knowing…you…you won't kill. But, a slam…to the head might as…well be death row here. Let justice just…try and catch me…without you…and your blond will…have her cell back."

Caleb silently nods. He is handed a plastic evidence bag by one of the other hired officers, with the good liars' cell phones clearly inside. Caleb then quickly backs out from the Police Department's remains, with the stolen pistol in hand as self protection. Then he drops it outside, running before Brimstinger's help can get a clear shot. They help carry Brimstinger towards a police car, for him to breathe easier until the pain subsides.

10:25 A.M, in Canada…

From evergreen forestland to mostly dark blue metropolises, the province area of Ontario is vast. But with the exhaustion finally catching up with them, the out of country A's just head to two arranged hotel rooms connected by a door. The hotel is made of dark blue fiberglass, but in the shape of an apartment building. It's weirdly called Glass-Cards, most likely by someone with a passion for card games. The walls are covered in classic playing card themes, including black jokers and red kings of spades. And the gold lined bright red doors have poker casino spinner like handles.

The Queen of Hearts and the King of Diamonds have already came and gone. Garrett, Jenna, and Noel let the sleeping good liars' sleeping bags be escorted by room service. Jenna had lied that the sleeping bags just have more expensive items inside, as planned in her sleep.

Most recently, the abroad A's have gotten the sleeping bags up against the hotel suite's square corners. Some suitcases are under the gold rimmed and brown cushioned beds. As part of their new vacationing American identities, Jenna has a large bright red raincoat with dark blue buttons and a black flowery cloth dress. Garrett and Noel have black business suits. Noel sighs hard on the edge of his bed, "now can we sleep in our glory? Yawn!"

Jenna slightly laughs, "just call me Vivian Darkbloom, and we'll be sleeping like royalty." They all start getting ready for bed. The room lights dim. Not long after, Noel keeps an eye on sleeping bags in his own room. And Garrett and Jenna have the second room to themselves. That is, besides the good Pretty Little Liars sleeping in both rooms like time capsules.


	11. Snakes and Ladders

12 Hours, 10 Liars: A Pretty Little Liars Fanfiction Story

Snakes and Ladders:

At the Glass-Cards hotel, 1:05 P.M…

There's some hard knocks on the door to Garrett and Jenna's room. A voice whispers harshly, "we don't have time for this: Open it!" A bright white and red striped master key goes into the door handle's lock, unlocking it. Some figures in gold lined dark blue Conductor like uniforms come charging in, each armed with a grey black Colt Canada C7 double handled and thin barrel like tipped rifle. With a somewhat high volume, one of them mutters coldly, "stay right where you are."

Jenna and Garrett, startled by the Canadian police, slowly start waking up. Garrett blurrily sees the same police officer that woke them up, aiming her rifle at him. A second officer is aiming his rifle at Jenna. Still kind of sleepy, Jenna shouts, "when my people get their hands on you, you'll be tried for breaking and…!" The second officer holds out a search warrant, much to Jenna and Garrett's sinking hopes of getting away from the law.

The same officer mutters, "save it for the court." Two other officers are searching the room, finding three sleeping bags at the room's red queen of clubs patterned corners. The deep sleeping Alison, Hanna, and Emily are found in them.

A third officer among the room searchers says, "just like you said: All accounted for charges of human trafficking." Garrett suddenly realizes who that officer is talking to. It turns out to be Noel, with a hint of a smug smile on his face.

He adds in a creepily way, "just doing my duty, officer."

Garrett mutters harshly, "why, Noel?! We ga…"

Noel slightly laughs, "I'm sorry: Do we know each other?"

Jenna adds angrily, "either way, you are going to pay for…!" She almost charges at Noel, but is shot in the arm by the second officer. Never having felt pain from a gun before, Jenna clutches her arm in great tearful pain on the side of her bed. Garrett puts his arm around her side, trying to silently comfort her. Tears come down from under Jenna's sunglasses. The third and fourth officers then find the stolen MD box from Radley Sanitarium, in one of the suitcases under the bed.

Noel slightly sighs, "Vivian Darkbloom: How the darkness has given in to its own booms." He starts heading out the door. The two other good Pretty Little Liars are still in sleeping bags, but are now being carried out of Noel's nearby room by some more Canadian police.

The third officer whispers to Noel, "if you have any final words…"

Noel figures surprisingly uneasy, "yeah. You'll have a stronger case against them…yawn…if they come off the MDMA before trial. Just a …yawn…thought." He starts sleeplessly heading back to his room to get more sleep, unusually teary eyed. Most of the officers turn to the MD box, speechless. Even without knowing much about their informer, they too were taken aback with Noel's strange attitude.

In another hotel room, 2:47 P.M…

Sitting on both beds are awake Emily, Spencer, and Hanna. With their gowns worn out from the troubling night before, they're instead mostly wearing dark grey zipped up jackets over their underclothes. A teary eyed Hanna is in a dark yellow jacket, eating Thai styled fried rice and pork take out straight from the carton. It's her comforting reminder of Rosewood. Emily is sitting across from her on the other bed. She's quite shaken herself, but trying hard not to show it.

Spencer is trying to use the jet black hotel room phone on a wooden colored nighttable, in hopes of getting to someone back in Rosewood. And by that, it means trying to get Information to help her get a fake credit card and avoid having to pay for receiving calls with a real credit card that none of the good liars have with them. Spencer sighs heavily as she hangs up.

Emily turns to her, "now what's happened?"

Spencer says, "I tried Information: Just a answering machine with no answers to give us."

Emily sighs moderately, "we do have answers: Just not the answers we want to hear."

Looking up from her food, Hanna mutters angrily, "like Noel giving up the other A's to "the great and powerful" Oz and his guards?!" She closes up the mostly eaten out of take out carton, a black plastic fork left inside. Hanna sighs moderately, "makes me sick to my stomach." No longer hungry, she shifts the carton several inches away.

Spencer adds, "they're the Ontario Provincial Police: Not Garrett's. But, it doesn't make it any better either." Hanna wipes some new tears from her face, Emily's hand sympathetically on her knee.

With a slight chuckle joined by Emily, Hanna half jokingly tells her, "just don't make me feel too good." Then to Spencer's mixed relief, Hanna sighs, "I don't want to feel that good now."

Meanwhile, in the halls of Glass-Cards…

Aria in a bright red jacket and Alison in a dark grey jacket stand at one of the hotel's apartment like windows, at a hall's corner turn. They look out to the grass bordered streets of Ontario, seeing some black police cars with white colored center sections not far from where they stand. Sounding worried, Aria sighs hard, "did you ever get the feeling that one of your secrets is going to trap you?"

Alison slightly chuckles, "second thoughts can be just as dangerous as a secret thought. You know that."

Aria turns to her, "of course, but that isn't really a answer."

Like the answer's obvious, Alison says, "haven't you all felt…?! Moderate sigh. Haven't we all suffered enough because of A?"

Aria adds, "enough doesn't begin to describe what we've been through…but why do I get the feeling A has been after you before?"

Alison slightly shaky says, "N.A.T. Club didn't just make videos of me, you know! Peepholes like them…burn any good picture they can." She tightly closes her eyes, holding back tears threatening to resurface. Aria silently stands there with briefly closed eyes. She sighs lowly, with something her own shaken soul is struggling to hold back.

In Noel's hotel room, 3:57 P.M…

Noel lies silently on his bed, with the headphones for his music on. His suitcase is under the bed. There's a knock on the door, surrounded by red kings of diamonds. Noel slightly laughs, "it's not locked." A glaring Aria opens it.

Coming in with cold anger, she says lowly, "did you have something to do with Mike's breaking and entering?" The door closes behind Aria.

Still lying in bed, Noel slightly sighs in mixed feelings, "no one from Rosewood just says hello anymore, do they?"

Earlier, outside of the good liars's hotel room…

Aria sneakily came out of their room, heading for Noel's hotel room across the hall. Between the good liars's room and the hotel room of the unpardoned A's, there was a slightly open hotel room door with several police officers on the other side of it. She took a briefly deep breath, pausing to the side of Noel's door.

Aria recalled a relatively recent conversation with Alison, "before Radley, Maya was at one of Noel's private party bashes…along with Mike. How could you possibly…?! I called Maya and she told me: Yesterday." Too deep in thinking to notice, Alison had caught up to Aria. She tapped Aria on the shoulder, Aria's highly startled before realizing who it was.

Aria sighed with partial relief, "Ali…you scared me."

Alison suggested, "it'll scare me more if you go alone."

Aria harshly whispered, "Ali…!"

Alison partly assured, "it's the least I can do for getting upset last night."

Aria slightly sighed, "all right, but stay here in case." She knocked on Noel's door, Alison stepping to the side of it to be out of sight of the police.

Presently…

Aria stands in front of Noel. She warns lowly, "don't you dare give me that shit: Hell, don't give me any! Just tell me the truth."

Noel moderately sighs, "even when you're probably tearing yourself apart?"

Inches from his head, Aria mutters harshly, "and since when do you care…about me or any of my friends?! You tried to kill us all on the road!"

Noel shouted back, "I tried to save you all! A certain brother of mine could've freed you long enough for me to expose the A's. Instead, he was knocked out by that bitch Alison! What else could I do but play along and be drugged, until I knew that your deaths were as fake as smelly socks?" Throughout Noel's story, Aria is speechless in boiling hot like sadness.

Earlier, at the Rosewood Cemetery…

Sitting on the steps of the monument like Roman mausoleum was Sean, in his formal gray suit and white undershirt. He held his hard to see cell phone, somewhat bent over the same steps he sits on. Sean solemnly sighed, "rest in peace, Noel." On his cell phone's screen, a certain video file titled ALevel started playing. Sean pressed play for the video, like he was doing instant replay for a online video of a prized football game moment.

On the video, Noel was shown in front of a familiar foosball table, "hey. Moderate sigh. If you're watching this video, it means that I've sadly had my last party: At the hands of A for knowing too much. Yes, that's right: A Ian. But it won't be for nothing, because my man Eric has a tracer in my cell. So wherever I am now, the A's will end up somewhere really hot with no beaches. Hope you can still have parties in my honor." Sean silently closed his eyes for most of it.

What he didn't know was that from a tree behind the mausoleum, Toby was listening in. And thanks to his mostly unseen cell phone from behind that tree, someone else was listening in too. Noel's video finished played, followed by Toby whispering over cell phone, "did you get that?"

Caleb sighed over cell phone, "something came back to haunt us, all right: Mr. Popular with a very twisted schoolboy trick." Toby started walking away from the cemetery, unseen from tree to tree.

Still on cell phone, he lowly said, "hey, I don't like it either! Hard sigh. But, what can we do now: Tell the cops Garrett left behind about it?"

Caleb realized, "you're right: That'd be crazy. Slight sigh. Guess we just hope my well paid lawyer does his job right when the authorities bring the A's back…wherever they may be." By then, Toby got to the woods. He kept walking back towards his house, but in a more self assured way.

Toby lowly sighed, "like Brianna of I Am Omega."

Caleb lowly muttered, "The Asylum: Really?!"

Toby figured, "well, they're different."

Caleb commented, "so are movies of Transformers revolving around Shia LaBeouf's onscreen love life."

Toby voiced, "slight chuckle. You'd be drunk to see much else."

Toby slightly chuckled, "on that, we agree."

Presently…

Grabbing Noel by the neck, Aria argues lowly, "were you drugged when you killed Mr. Fitz? Were you?! Of course not, because you're worse than A: You're the devil! Now if you value your own ego, you'll tell me what you did to Mike."

Noel sighs heavily, "Mike…got drunk over a girl at a private party. He made it up to her by stealing a lot of money in goods, but by then he seemed to be drunk again. In a few days as my thank you to him, Mike will be pardoned for being part of exposing the A's…and Mona and I will become international icons for a better world."

Aria shouts lowly, "what?!" She knocks Noel's head against the back of the bed, letting him go with quite a painful headache. Aria, without another word, heads out the door.

While she does, Noel shouts angrily from behind, "you could've been our third, but you can forget it now bitch!" A deeply upset Aria and a teary eyed Alison quickly duck behind the left open door, while police officers rush into Noel's room to check for any intruders.

Alison whispers urgently to Aria, "go!" They quick walk back to their hotel room, seconds before the police check the hallway. They give up looking a few minutes later, not knowing Aria wasn't really a intruder.

Two days later, around 9:47 A.M…

Jenna is in her hotel room, on painkillers with her shot arm now in a cast. Garrett is right beside her in bed. There's a knock on the door. Very much irritated, Jenna calls out, "who is it?! I'm dying here."

Someone responds, "room service."

With a glare from Jenna, Garrett suggests, "hey: Least you'd die faster, along with your pain." He lets room service in. With her back to the door, a maid in a white dotted red dice themed dress comes to Jenna's bed. A wooden food tray is put on the bed, in front of Jenna. As the maid uncovers the tray with corn like Polenta porridge and fried banana Tostones slices on it, a police pistol is revealed.

With a slight laugh, Alison in a stolen maid outfit quickly picks up the pistol and uses its side to knock Garrett unconscious. Without much sounds besides that of a recovering mental patient, he falls back onto the pillows. Alison turns the gun towards Jenna. Alison mutters, "years ago, I was the one left alone to protect your own boyfriend from your evil: Now you'll be left alone for all of your crimes."

Jenna slightly laughs, "you want to tempt fate from beyond the grave."

Pistol in hand, Alison shouts lowly, "get up…or Garrett dies with you!"

Several minutes later, in a certain other room…

Hanna is trying to sleep in with a pillow over her head. She throws the pillow off in voiced frustration. Emily sits by Hanna, with none of the other good liars in their room at the moment. Emily slightly chuckles, "good morning."

Hanna moderately sighs, "what's good about it? We're in another country, with questions from these fricking cops going on and on an…!"

With a slightly raised voice, Emily partly assures, "Hanna! Alison and Aria have a plan to get us internet access." Hanna sits upright.

In somewhat better spirits, she remarks, "least Caleb and I can go on and on on bootlegs and the All For The Man Club." Just then, Spencer appears with mostly French bread slices on a wooden tray.

Spencer tells Emily and Hanna, "our breakfast for today." She puts it aside on the nighttable. Not long after they eat, Aria quick walks in and closes the door behind her. Kind of worried, Spencer and Emily turn to her.

Hanna slightly sighs, "Noel's about to come knocking, isn't he?"

Breathing hard, Aria sighs, "no: Worse." She shows the other good liars here a photo of herself at a mostly pale brown and green Panera Bread, much to their firsthand confusion. The photo shows Aria standing like a model next to a Internet Café computer terminal. A online 2008 news article is on the computer screen. The photo also has in black marker a phone number and the name Holden around its white frame.

Spencer figures, "yeah: You throwing yourself at another guy…!"

Aria whispers harshly, "look closer." Spencer with Emily and Hanna do, finding it surprisingly hard to find the words to describe their shock.

The news article is titled, "Jenna Marshall: Rich Girl or Local Murderess?" The article's photos are of a younger Jenna and a younger Alison, with Alison in a wolf like grey jacket and a hint of fear in her eyes.

Earlier, in Hollis College…

At a jet black teacher lounge computer, Mr. Fitz had up the same news article for Aria to see. From behind him, Aria was helping prepare four cups of coffee. From a dark green cushioned chair, Mr. Fitz got up. Aria sighed heavily, "I know Alison has had quite a temper before, but I'm supposed to…?!"

In a softer voice, Mr. Fitz added, "I know better than to tell you how to think: I just…moderate sigh…don't want you to get hurt." Aria slightly nodded, picking up two of the cups to take back to his office.

Aria partially assured, "I'll be careful: To survive tonight, we have to."

Presently…

Before being cut off, the photo's zoomed in text goes on, "on May 12, Jenna's boyfriend James Lyndon killed himself by running through the window of a classroom. Now, Mr. and Mrs. Lyndon are suing Mr. and Mrs. Marshall for their son's death. The accusations include Mr. and Mrs. Marshall's daughter Jenna greatly influencing James's death, an attempted murder of Alison DiLaurentis in school, and corrupt parenting. Mr. and Mrs. Marshall publically deny these…"

A teary eyed Emily gasps in fear, "Alison."

Twenty five minutes or so later, near a street across from Glass-Cards…

As instructed, Jenna with a black flowery pillowcase over her head and her mainly silver walking stick follows Alison like a old lady. Now in the Zombie Baby Doll Stalker costume, Alison has the pistol closely aimed at Jenna's bent over body. On the way to a skyscraper, Alison swiftly swipes a access key from the nearest window washer. Not long after at the skyscraper's side, costumed Alison and bent over Jenna get on a mostly dark blue window washer lift. Alison uses the access key to help her rise the cable supported lift up for the ninth floor. Jenna challenges, "aren't you at least gonna gloat about how you got this far?"

Alison slightly laughs, "Eric: 200 bucks was enough to get him juggling."

Getting herself upright, Jenna remarks, "suppose I should've seen that coming: If I could see, that is." As the lift speeds up floor after floor, Jenna with her good arm quick swings her walking stick into Alison's chest. The mask falls off. Alison coughs violently against the lift. Jenna laughs cruelly, "no backdoors, no cover ups." She tries to ram her walking stick into Alison, but Alison grabs it with both hands. Alison struggles against Jenna's good arm's strength.

Meanwhile, Emily on the lift's side struggles in deep breaths to get onto it in time. Struggling also not to fall so high up, the lift's speed significantly slows Emily's efforts. In a angry cry, Alison swings the cracked walking stick into the lift. Jenna's good arm lets go in minor pain, but the pain is added to by a now upright Alison slamming the pistol's side into Jenna's smashed sunglasses. With her head hit hard too, a bent over Jenna struggles to breathe against the lift. Just as Alison gets the pistol ready to fire at Jenna, Emily has barely gotten herself onto the lift. Emily in starting up tears urges, "no, Alison! Please…don't."

Not seeing this coming, Alison mutters uneasily, "but she's…!"

Emily highlights, "I know Jenna's a bitch! I know what she's done. But years in prison might as well be dying inside. And if you kill her…heavy sigh…you'll be gone too. This isn't Rosewood: The police will find out soon and lock you up! And they'll take you away from everyone you care about: Especially us girls…especially me. So please: For once, stop dying inside." Alison drops the gun, breaking into tears in her hands. Emily sympathetically hugs her, Alison not pushing her away. In police sirens, the dark days with A finally end.


End file.
